White Day! (initial run)
by Macho Man Randy Quaid
Summary: The day after Valentine's Day, Akari rides off of the high experienced from her kiss with Chinatsu. But what does this mean for the two first-years? Will this development change their relationship? And what of that secret admirer? Akari is soon to discover that young love is a complicated organism. *Sequel to "It's Valentine's Day, Akaza Akari"*
1. Chapter 1

Akari awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. It brought her back to life at the same time as every other day. It once again disturbed her from a good dream, which she cursed it for. But this dream was a little different than the usual one. This time she dreamt only of one person. She dreamt of Chinatsu, and the kiss they shared yesterday. It was all she could think about yesterday evening, finding difficulty in concentrating on her homework as she repeated the event over and over in her mind's eye. She couldn't describe the feelings she felt throughout the evening or from the dream, only that they made her heart flutter with a unique type of happiness that she had never before experienced. Whether this experience changed anything, she would have to wait and see, but the little redhead was ready to seize the day.

"I cannot wait to see what today holds," she said to her reflection in-between strokes of her toothbrush, "and to see Chinatsu-chan!" She went downstairs to eat her breakfast before her friends arrived. Akane entered and couldn't help but notice her little sister's irresistible smile. "Good morning, imouto-chan," she addressed her, "You look happier than usual this morning!"

"Hmm," she nodded, "I'm very excited for school today."

"Oh," Akane pondered, "any particular reason?"

"Oh, not really," Akari finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink, "I'm just in a good mood today is all." Akari felt it best to keep her kiss concealed from her older sister for the time being, until she knew what this actually meant. She was always a bit protective of her and she didn't want her to feel she has to worry.

"Well, that's good to hear. It always does me good to see you happy, imouto-chan," Akane told her assuringly as she patted her head. She didn't appear suspicious.  
"Hehe," Akari smiled, "thanks, onee-chan." Their doorbell rang.  
"Eh? They're hear already? That's a bit earlier than routine-"  
"Go along, Akari-chan," Akane said, "I'll clean your bowl for you."  
"Okay, thanks onee!" They hugged, and the girl gathered her belongings and head towards the door.

"Hi-! Eh-?" she stopped, surprised to find Chinatsu alone waiting for her. "Good morning, Akari-chan," she said.  
"Hello, China-cha-, er, Chinatsu-chan, sorry!" Akari said, smiling on.  
"Oh, that's okay," Chinatsu said, a little shaken. Akari didn't notice this. "I forgot we were done playing," she said as the two started to walk.  
"Where are Yui and Kyoko?" she asked her.  
"Oh, I came on ahead early," Chinatsu replied. "I wanted to walk to school with you…just the two of us."  
"Eh? Okay," Akari said, and the two head down the road together. Walk alone with me? Akari thought to herself. What does this mean?  
The pair walked together, in silence for most of the time. It was an awkward silence. Neither side really knew how to proceed talking about this.  
"So, Akari-chan," Chinatsu asked, still avoiding the issue, "how was the rest of your evening?  
"Oh, it was pretty good," she responded, "I had dinner with my sister since my parents were out. And then I just did homework and watched a little TV!"  
Chinatsu nodded, "I did the same thing, too-"  
"Of, course," Akari continued, blushing as it came out of her mouth, "I was a bit distracted … about yesterday-"  
Chinatsu blushed, too. "Yeah, er, so was I ~"

They opened the school's gate and came upon the grounds, but Chinatsu stopped on the front steps of the school. Akari stopped with her.  
"Eh?" she inquired, "what's wrong, Chinatsu-chan?"  
"Umm, Akari," she said, "I feel we have to address yesterday, and…and decide on what it really was-"  
"Oh?" Akari said, "sure."  
The two sat down on the front steps. Chinatsu started, she sighed, "Akari-chan, I-" she said, "I … I think we're friends-"  
"Well, of course we're friends-"  
"Yeah, but I mean, we should be friends. Still."  
"Oh-," Akari felt a sharp pain shoot through her. "Oh, well, of course, Chinastu-chan."  
Chinatsu looked at her. "It's just yesterday, we-" she paused," It's just after I got home, I saw a photo of Yui-sempai and me that I had up on my wall. One that I took from when we we're out in the city center that time. And I like Yui-sempai, as you know."  
Akari tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry now. "Okay," she responded. She dug for other words, but could find none. It was all she could say.  
"-and I like you," Chinastu continued, "You're my friend. You're my best friend. I mean that, truly. Everything I said yesterday, I don't take back a word of it. But our kiss…that was-" Chinatsu didn't say anything. Akari awaited. "Well, I'm in love with Yui-sempai. I guess that about covers it," she finished. She looked at her friend and found her to be sort of dazed.  
Yui! Akari saw her older friend in her mind's eye. Yui still!? Even after yesterday?  
"Akari-chan?" the pinkette asked concerned. "Eh?" Akari snapped out of it, "Oh, yes, of course. Yeah, I know that. Knew it, even going in-" she stopped.  
"Akari-chan," Chinatsu took Akari's hand, "this won't affect us, will it"  
"Oh, no! Of course not," Akari tried to smile. She wanted to smile, "of course it won't Chinatsu-chan! You're my very dear friend."  
Chinatsu smiled and she hugged her. Akari returned it. "Thanks, Akari-chan," Chinatsu said, "you're the best! Just the best."  
Apparently not. "Thanks," she replied, "you too, Chinatsu."  
"I didn't get any breakfast, so I'm going to go the store and get something," Chinatsu said. "Want to go?"  
Akari sighed, "No, I already I ate. I think I'll just head to class."  
"Oh okay. I'll see you in there, then," and Chinatsu left for the store.

Akari walked down the empty corridor to her classroom, which lay vacant itself. She slowly went to her desk and plopped down onto her chair. Even though alone, she held back her tears. She didn't know why she had tears in her eyes to fight back, anyway. She just knew felt dejection. A potent sense of dejection.

She reflected on Chinatsu declaration of intent, that she was going to continue pursuing Yui. Chinatsu should pursue whoever she feels is best for her, she thought. We work better as friends anyway. These thoughts didn't assure her however. The vacancy of her classroom might as well reflect the general state of her life - empty and forever alone.

She swallowed her sadness and went about her day as if nothing of significance had happened, and mentioned it to no one. Her presence also fell a good deal that day, not that she minded because she wanted to be left alone.

After much deliberation, she did decide to attend to the club meeting today, although she wasn't really in the mood. The club meeting was straight forward enough - Kyoko whipped out a deck of cards and they all played a few card games. In one particular round, Kyoko suffered an embarrassing defeat at Yui's hands.

"Egh!" the blonde exclaimed, "Yui-chan, you cheated!"

"How could I cheat? It's a game of chance~" Yui responded dryly.

"Ayyaahh!" Chinatsu exclaimed, and hugged her, "You're so cool, Yui-sempai."

'Eyeh?,' Akari whispered to herself. She's showing such affection to Yui-sempai so openly? In my face? As if nothing ever happened!? Akari had enough. Her thoughts grew bitter, and no longer in the mood for participating she left, not really caring that anyone noticed if she did. She walked to the front of the school building, to the cubby section, in order to collect her belongings and head home. Akari couldn't really determine if she was sad necessarily by the events of today or even if she was angry at Chinatsu. She felt befuddled. I guess it's just all these events happening so fast between each other: being stood up, then Chinatsu just going back to Yui-chan! Like nothing ever happened! Akari sighed. Of course, she should be with Yui-chan. She's so grown-up and mature and brave and smart. What am I compared to her, anyway? And it's not like we aren't friends anymore, Chinatsu and I. And I don't really like her like her like that, anyway ~  
These ruminating thoughts didn't provide much in either comfort, clarity, or closure. Akari did begin to cheer herself up mildly though, as she felt that if she just went home and slept this day off, she'd forget about it by tomorrow, at least she hoped. She arrived at her cubby and grabbed her coat. She pulled it out, "Eh?" she said as something fell to the floor.

"EEHH!?" It was another envelope, a pink one this time. Akari picked it up, and matched the writing on it as the same fine cursive on yesterday's envelope down to the heart that dotted the "i."

"Hello, Akari-san!"  
"GEH!" Akari jumped around, and saw Chitose and Ayano closing up behind her. She hid the envelope behind her back. "Ah, Chitose-sempai, Ayano-sempai," she mumbled nervously. "What're you doing here?"  
"We've just finished up in the Council Room, and now we're about to head home," Ayano said, concerned a little bit about the redhead's nervousness. Chitose recognized it, too.  
"Are you alright, Akari-san?" she asked, "You seem a little jumpy? Where're your club-mates?"  
"Oh," Akari answered, still keeping her new letter concealed, "I'm just feeling a little ill is all, and I decided to leave club early today."  
"Oh, are you okay," Chitose extended her hand towards her, "do you want help getting home or?"  
"Oh, no! Not at all," Akari waved her hands. "I'm fine, really. I'm just gonna go home now and sleep."  
"Alright," Ayano said, "well, take care of yourself." Akari nodded and left.

She ran all the way home and up to her room, sealing it tight behind her. She didn't want any intrusions. She threw herself onto her bed, and with great anticipation ripped open the envelope carefully, and pulled out the letter:

"Dearest Akari," she read the first line, "I really hope you find this letter and don't accidentally ignore it, as I really do want to reach out to you. I owe you an explanation for yesterday. Having poured my heart out into that poem for you, and then leaving you by the wayside, you must certainly feel a bit confused."

"I don't really know what happened myself to be honest. I guess the simplest explanation is that I got cold feet. I saw you there, Akari-chan, waiting there for me, and I was just so overwhelmed, I mean I just couldn't believe it, and in a moment of panic I ran the other direction. By the time I worked up the nerve to try again, I saw you leaving with Yoshikawa-san, and I just couldn't run up to you."

"Akari-chan," the letter continued, "you probably hate me right now, and you have every right to! But I just need to try again. If you still want to meet me tomorrow, at the same spot, in the morning before school starts, then I would most appreciate it. How about 7:45? I know now I'm forcing you to wake up earlier than usual, but I promise you I will appear this time."

"Of course, the choice is yours. And I will completely understand if I don't see you under the tree, tomorrow morning. I will just continue admiring you from afar. ;)"

"Take care of yourself in any case."

"Sincerely Yours," it finished.

Akari put the letter down and stared at it aghast. This wasn't a joke; it was real. At least she hoped it wasn't a joke, but she couldn't think of anyone who would really put her up for this long or anyone who would even want to. Her secret admirer was real and she still wanted to see her. Chinatsu-chan was right, she thought, she was just afraid.

Akari put the letter in her drawer, and already made up her mind that she was going to see her.

She heard her mother summon her from downstairs, "Akari! Dinner."

"Alright, mom," she responded.

She left her room, only taking one last look at the drawer before turning off her lights.

**A/N:**

Here's the first chapter to the sequel of "It's Valentine's Day, Akaza Akari." So, Akari gets friendzoned by Chinatsu, leaving anime's greatest protagonist disheartened and dejected following her amazing high. But along comes the secret admirer to turn the tide. Will she show up as promised though, and who is she?

Leave your guesses in the reviews. I'm excited to see what some people will suggest. :)

Review/Favorite; all that jazz.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Akari was on time. She checked her watch again; however out of disbelief. Still five minutes left to go. She wanted to strangle time in her hands, she was impatient. She surveyed the grounds hoping to perhaps catch a glimpse of someone coming towards her or somebody watching. She did see some students, from: band, sports teams, other extracurriculars that started early. None of them heading in her direction, though. Other than a few busybodies, the grounds were rather desolate. The main body of students have yet to arrive. Akari counted this a blessing. There could be no distractions this time. It would be clear who was coming to meet her. She'd see her from fifty yards away.

With the remaining time she had free, Akari took out the first letter, the love poem, and glossed over it again. She clutched it and hugged it into her chest, feeling dizzy from the words again. Just who could've wrote these words? Who could have such … feelings for me?

"Obviously, it's not any of my close friends," Akari closed her eyes awhile and reflected. "I would've noticed that by now surely."

"It's definitely not Chinatsu-chan," she said pouting, "I know that for sure."

"Someone in the student council?" This thought she found curious. "I guess it's possible-" she paused. "But who?"

"Oh, hey! Akari-chan!" a familiar voice came from behind her. "Eh?" Akari opened her eyes and she was her dirty-blonde friend moving towards with a degree of alacrity. "Sakurako-chan?"

Sakurako waved and smiled. "Hello, Akari-chan!" Akari began to profusely sweat. Her head heated up. She tried to say something, but she was flustered. "A-a-ah! Sa-sak-sakurako-chan!" She muttered while she fiddled with her fingers. "I-I'm-so surprised!"

"Oh," Sakurako asked, "why are you surprised?"

"I just…I…I didn't suspect you. But then again, I guess I really didn't suspect you, er, sorry. I meant to say, tha-that, that I di-didn't sus-supect anybody!"

"But we have always been a bit a close," she continued, "so I guess it really isn't that surprising now that I think about it!"

"Ummm, Akari-chan," Sakurako tried to interject.

"Well, Saku-chan," she continued obliviously, "first of, I'm not too sure of my own feelings yet. I need some time to assess them before I can really make a decision about your offer~"

Sakurako leaned her head to one side. "Er, offer?" she said. "Akari-chan? What're you talking about?"

"Eh?" Akari finally stopped dead and listened, "um, you-you didn't send me a couple of letters, Sakurako?"

"Wha-?" Sakurako responded. Himawari walked up behind her and reached the tree. "Hi!" Himawari said as she approached. "Hello Akari-chan! Good morning!"

"Er, Himwari-chan? Di-did did you write the letter?"

Himawari looked at her, confused. "Eh? Letter? What're you saying?"

"Me and Himawari always come early today because of an early morning council meeting, Akari-chan! We just wanted to say 'hi' before we went."

Akari was out of breathe. She inhaled deeply as color returned to her face. "Oh! Of course, sorry! Good morning."

"What are you doing here so early, Akari-chan? And why are you standing under this tree?" Sakurako asked.

"Oh," Akari feigned an excuse, "it's-it's nothing, really! I'm just waiting for someone. It's about a project!"

Her friends accepted this, wished her well, and left. Akari sighed and leaned against the tree. Jeez, will my real secret admirer ever come?

Some footsteps moved slowly up behind her. "Aka-Akari-san?" she heard a slightly nervous voice. Akari froze. Then, she looked around slowly. Her wish had been answered. She saw her.

"Ah," she stuttered, "Ah~" Akari was at a loss for words.

It certainly wasn't who she was suspecting. And it was~

To be continued~

**A/N: **So, the admirer has come through on her promise, and Akari is amazed! But who could it be? I decided I'd torture you for one more chapter. Lol I should get more reviews this way.

Anyway, I just want to say only one chapter and yet already ten reviews! Thanks for the feedback! All this fuss, even though it is just Akari! lol

In a final word before departure, I just want to say for those curious as to the status of Rum Raisin in the Sun, I am going to finish it soon. I have finals in two weeks time so I'm pretty busy now, and I'm holding off on it until then. After that I should be able to finish the last few chapters in rapid fire succession. That's a much grander project and I have a lot to wrap it. Akari stories are always fun and light-hearted and simple, just like the happy-go-unlucky girl herself, so I'm gonna work on this one while that's on hiatus and between writing my senior thesis. (I just had a thought, I should just submit this as my senior thesis, in the vain hope that my professor is a Yuru Yuri fan and will compulsorily rubber-stamp it. Lol like that would ever happen)

Secret Admirer identity revealed next time, I promise! Or am I? Either way, you're going to have to come back and see! ;)

-Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Story cancelled...forever.

Explanation coming shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Just kidding. I'd never do that to you. Here's the exciting new development-

* * *

"Hello, Akari-san, er, sorry, I mean Akaza-san~" the the girl blushed as she corrected her lapse in manners. Draped in a long, golden-brown coat, she stood firm, her long and straightened raven-hair blowing slightly in the wind. She was tall, about a half-foot or so taller than Akari herself.

Akari recognized her. "Ka-Kato-san!" It was Kato Katsumi, one of the girls who came to borrow her English book on Valentine's Day.

"Yes, it is I," she responded. Akari took a deep breathe, sighed, and then said, "Sorry, Kato-san, I can't talk right now!" She turned away from her and surveyed the land.

"Eh!" Katsumi exclaimed in shock. Such dejection already!

"I'm waiting on someone about something important."

"Oh?" Katsumi recovered, and chuckled at her obliviousness. That's - so cute! she thought.

"And what is that," she played along, which eased her tension a bit.

"Oh it's something kind of personal," Akari responded. "I hope you understand."

"Oh, I do," she said, her voice still a little shaken, "it's not everyday," she coughed, "that one gets a love letter-"

"Mmm," Akari nodded, "which is I why I have t-" She froze, and turned to face her again. "Ummm, how'd you know about my letter?" Katsumi chuckled a little bit, and blushed, "Because, well, I, y'know-" she swallowed, "I wrote it."

"EEEHHHHH?" Akari exclaimed in disbelief, "Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye." she stuttered on for a good thirty seconds, "ye-ye-yooouuu- You wrote me my letter?"

Katsumi blushed, but chuckled again at her crush's adorable reaction. "Yes, I did," she said. "I am your secret admirer, Akaza-san."

"EEEHHHHH?" That-that can't possibly be true! Akari thought.

"Yes, I am," Katsumi responded, looping her hair over her fingers, yearning that her feelings would be accepted. It didn't happen immediately; Akari was still trying to determine how this could be possible. The two stood in silence for a long while, but the taller girl couldn't manage it anymore.

"So, what's, um, your take on all this?" Her words broke Akari's trance. "Eh? Sorry?"

"I mean," Katsumi rubbed her arm, and looked away shyly, "we could, like," she sighed, and dove in, "we could go out on a date sometime, if you want~"

"Oh, uh," Akari blushed, too. She actually wants to date me!? Is that even possible? Is that even normal? She looked at Katsumi and Katsumi looked back. "I mean, I'm" The two continued to look at each other, and as Akari tried to make sense of this whole thing, she just broke into laughter. "Heheheh!" Katsumi was bewildered initially, believing possibly that she was laughing at her.  
"I'm sorry!" Akari said, wiping some tears away from her eyes. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just this whole thing." "Oh," Katsumi said and joined her. "Heheheheh!" they laughed together. "I'm sorry," Akari said, "I just have no experience with this."  
"I completely understand!" Katsumi responded. "I'm new to this, too."

They continued on in another moment of silence.

"You don't have to answer right away," she continued. "How about you take some time to think about it, okay?" she smiled, "I have katana practice after school, so I can't meet today. But how about we meet back here at the same time?"

"Oh, okay!" Akari smiled, "that sounds perfectly reasonable."

"Yes," Katsumi said, twirling her silky hair in between her fingers, "take the whole day to think about it. And let me know tomorrow."

"Okay!" Akari said, "I'll do that."

"Okay. Cool."  
"Yeah, sounds great."  
"Well, I gotta go, "Katsumi said, waving her hand. "There was suppose to be a team meeting this morning, and I'm probably late enough as it is! I don't know what excuse I'll have for the captain! Heh heh!" She laughed nervously. "Oh, okay," Akari said shaken, "I guess I'll see you in class, then."

Akari had to fight all day to pay attention to the teachers. She currently sat in english class, and tuned in and out, often looking either at her crush across the room furtively or glancing out the window, down the courtyard, at the tree where the meeting took place.

"Akaza-san…Akaza-san!"

"Eh!?" Akari was thrust into the sound of a laughing classroom. The teacher, chuckling herself, looked at her and said, "Okay, Akaza-san, since you're so smart that you get to afford to stare off into space, perhaps you can tell me how the letter "i" is used in many words in the English language-"

"Oh, er," the classroom was looking at her," it's i before e-  
"-except-"  
"Oh! Er, except after c."  
"Very good, Akaza-san. But not good enough to warrant staring off into space. Stay with us." The class laughed again. Akari looked over, and saw Katsumi chuckling herself. She subtly and shyly waved to her. Akari's heart skipped a beat. She returned it, and her crush returned to her desk. Akari stared at the back of her head for awhile.

"Psst!" Akari felt something poking her arm. It was a pencil. More importantly, it was Chinatsu's pencil. "Psst!" She said, "What're you thinking about?"  
"Eh? Oh, nothing." Akari said, returning her line of sight to her admirer across the room, who was so attentively taking notes. "Nothing at all~" she said.

Akari continued to reflect on the offer all through the day and well into evening. She wasn't mentally present at the dinnertable. She sat and prodded her food in silence while her older sister ate across from her. Their mother was working late and their father was out, leaving just the two of them.

Should I accept her offer? Akari thought, reflecting on her memory of the girl. I mean, she can't be serious anyway, right? This is Kato Katsumi! The most popular girl in the year! There's no way she would fall for someone like me! And can two girls even … date each other~?

Akari is unusually quiet tonight, Akane thought, Usually she is eager to tell me about her day. "Are you alright, imouto-chan?" Akane asked, "You've hardly eaten anything-"

"Oh," Akari returned, "I'm sorry, onee. I guess I'm just not really hungry."  
"Really, are you okay? You're not very talkative tonight, either. Did something happen at school today?"  
"Oh, well, kind of," Akari said nervously. "It's not that important!"  
"Are you having trouble standing out still?" Akane asked.  
"No, well, kind of, but that's not what I'm really thinking about," Akari said. "Forget about it," Akari ate a mouthful, making up lost ground. "It's not important."  
"Oh, well, okay then," Akane said, still a bit unsure, but she returned to her meal, too. After awhile of silence, Akari chewed and followed her food, and asked, "Oneechan?"  
"Hmm, yes," Akane responded, "What is it, imouto?"  
"Is it normal for two girls to like each other, do you think? Like I mean dating nd stuff like that?"  
"Ehh?" Akane was taken off guard. What made her ask that? she asked herself. She feared perhaps her secret was out somehow, but she presumed Akari would be a little more spooked if that was the case. But then what was reason?  
"Well, I like to think so," she said. "Why do you ask so suddenly?"  
"Oh, no reason really," Akari fibbed, "It's just one of my friends might be liking this girl, and I'm not really sure how to react to that-"

Akane sighed in relief, confident her secret is maintained. She decided to accept Akari's problem at face value for now. "Well, I think it is, imoutochan" she said. "I know there are people who don't think it is, but I don't agree."  
"But, usually when you read about romances or watch them on TV, they are almost always boy-girl relationships," Akari responded.  
"Well, we can't always believe TV, right?" Akane replied. "I have met several girls in college who like girls, and guys who like guys. It's completely natural. You can tell that to your friend if you want."  
Akari smiled. "Thanks, oneechan, you always know how to explain things to me."  
Akane smiled, too. "Good! I hope everything works out for your friend."  
"I'm sure it will," Akari said, and she finished up her meal.

"Kato-san," Akari said as she approached the tree for the third time. Kato looked up from her book, "Oh, Akaza-san," she said as she rose up, "you came again-"  
"Mmmm," Akari nodded, "and I've done a lot of thinking about yesterday and all this."  
Katsumi swallowed nervously, "Okay. What do you think?"

To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

-Right Now-

"Well, I think that I would like to give it a try," Akari smiled. Katsumi clasped her hands together, "Really?" she said as she jumped a little. Akari nodded again. "Yeah," she said, "I think that I would like to try dating with you.  
I can't believe it, Katsumi thought. She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!  
"Okay, then," she said to her, "maybe after school today, we can grab some pizza or something-"  
"Alright, I accept," Akari nodded. The two smiled. "Well, I'm gonna head to our classroom. Are you coming?"  
"Oh, no! I have to take inventory today. I'll see you in there later," Katsumi said.  
"Okay then," she replied.

Akari walked to her homeroom, overjoyed by the turn of events. Seeing how happy she made Katsumi made herself happy. She was so - cute. With the smiley face of hers. Akari smiled herself. She sat at her desk and just smiled away for the remaining time she had by her self in there. Eventually, everybody started coming in, including her friends. "Good morning, Akari-chan!" Sakurako, Himawari, and Chinatsu said as they came in.  
"HaaiiI!" Akari returned their greeting. They all took their respective seats. Sakurako turned back towards the redhead. "So, Akari-chan! You're in early again today! Why is that?"  
"Oh, er, no reason, really," Akari waved her hand dismissively. "I was just helping out with something. One of the teahcers-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to her, Akaza-chan," Himawari said, "It really isn't any of Sakurako-chan's business!"  
"Grrrr!" Sakurako said to her, "I was naturally curious as anyone would be!"  
"More like naturally nosey which people are not!" And the two got into a fight. Akari was glad that the heat had been thrown off of her. She continued to smile away unphased until Chinatsu interjected.

"You seem particularly happy today, Akari-chan," the pinkette observed. "Is anything up?" Akari went into slight panic-mode. "Oh, er, no, of course not!" Akari insisted. "I'm just really excited for another day at school with all my friends! Heh heh"  
Chinatsu laughed. "That is such an Akari-chan answer. Heh heh." "Yeah, that's me," Akari responded.  
Akari then noticed Katsumi coming in through the door closest to the chalkboard. She waved at her and she waved back. Katsumi sat down, and mouthed to her, 'Can't wait until this afternoon.' Akari mouthed back, 'Me too.'  
"What're you doing, Akari-chan?" Chinatsu noticed her friend's strange behavior.  
"Ehhh?" Akari panicked, "Nothing!"  
"Are you talking to someone?" she looked across the room, but she couldn't see what Akari saw. the redhead had turned her attention to her schoolbook. "No, I'm not talking to anyone, Chinatsu-chan! That's silly! Heheh!"  
"Hmm," Chinatsu studied Akari. She opened her mouth to say something, but then the teacher came in. Chinatsu decided to let it go for the time being. But she wasn't so sure about Akari. But all Akari worried about now was the speed of the clock.

**A/N: **Trolled you all twice. Lol But I did deliver. Akari's secret admirer is revealed. For those of you who chose Katsumi, give yourself a round of applause. As for those who didn't I mean, c'mon! Get on the ball! The clues were all over the place! Katsumi wanted to meet at 7:45, Akari arrived at 7:40. 7+4+0= 11, and 'K' is the eleventh letter of the romantic alphabet, and romantic as in love. But seriously, now Akari will have to wait as the clock ticks slowly toward the afternoon and she goes out on her first real date ever. Which will be shown next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Akari packed her bag and stood up from the tea ceremony table. "I gotta leave, you guys." Kyoko, turned her attention to her. She was dressed up in an ape-suit, ready for hijinks. "Eh? Leaving? Why?"

"I've gotta go and help my mother out," Akari dug for an excuse, "I'm helping her clean the house~"

"Naawww," Kyoko pouted, "but we were just going to reenact King Kong."  
"When did we decide on this?" Yui rolled her eyes at her.  
"I was going to grab Yui-chan and scale the Empire State Building with her!" Kyoko poked her cheek. "With Yui-chan being so scared and unable to support herself historically, she's perfect for the role."  
Yui stared at the otaku with a cross demeanor. "Um, if I recall, the main actress in that movie was blonde, so if anyone should be Kong's victim, it's you!"

"Heheh," Akari laughed in her signature way, "sorry, but I really must go do this."  
"Well, okay," Kyoko conceded. "With your great lack of presence, we'll probably end up forgetting you left or that you were ever here anyway!" the blonde laughed. Akari sulked, "You're so mean, Kyoko-chan!"

Chinatsu called out to Akari as she turned towards the exit. "Will you still be coming over to Himawari-san's house for studying later, Akari-chan?" Chinatsu asked. Akari looked back at her. "Oh, yes!" she replied. "If there's time, of course."  
"Okay, see you then."

Akari nodded. She waved goodbye and left. "Well, if you insist on this being the thing we're doing," Yui said after Akari's departure, "then I still insist that I be Kong."  
"Ooh, okay!" Kyoko said. "I always wanted to be ravaged by an ugly gorilla!" Kyoko laughed. "Is that what you're gonna do to me, Yui-chan? The helpless blonde victim of your ape ways?" Kyoko fluttered her eyelashes.  
"Well, not particularly," Yui said. She punched her right palm with her left hand, snapping the air. "But I am gonna go ape on you."  
"heh heh," Kyoko laughed awkwardly,"I really hope that's a sex thing, and not what I think it is." A fire appeared in Yui's eyes, causing Kyoko to cower. "IT'S WHAT I THINK IT IS!"

Katsumi stood at the entranceway with a friend from class, Mariko, who waited with her until Akari arrived. "I'm so happy for you, Katsumi-chan!" her smaller, brownish haired friend said. "I know," Katsumi responded. "I still can't believe she accepted my feelings."  
Pfft! C'mon," Mariko replied. "Of course she accepted. You're Kato Katsumi after all!"  
"Heheh, I guess you're right, but still, I'm a bit nervous, Mariko-chan. I've never been on a date before. I feel so awkward."  
"I'm sure Akaza-san will be feeling the same way! Oh, speak of-"  
"Oh," Katsumi looked back towards the school, and saw Akari running toward her. "Hello Kato-san!" she said cheerily, smiling as she approached. But for Katsumi it felt almost more of an encroachment, "Oh, Mariko-chan! I can't take it! She's so cute!" and she collapsed wearily into Mariko's hands. "Eggh!" Mariko exclaimed as she caught her, "Don't take a nap on me! Compose yourself." Katsumi quickly did and was recovered by the time Akari arrived.

"Oh, hello too, Hashimoto-san!*" Akari addressed her other classmate. "How are you?"  
Mariko waved. "I'm fine, Akaza-san! Just keeping Katsumi-chan ready for you." She winked. Katsumi's jaw dropped. Gaahh! Mariko-chan! You derive pleasure from my humiliations, don't you!? But luckily enough, Akari missed the innuendo. "Eh? What're you saying?"  
"Oh, nothing," Mariko smiled and waved it off. She proceeded to inch away slowly, "I'll leave you two be. Thanks again for the English book, Akaza-san! You're a regular Amitha-buddha!"  
"Heheh," Akari laughed, "no problem! Anytime." Akari waved at her as she left back for the school. She then turned to her revealed admirer, who had recovered from the shock of her friend's embarrassment.

"Ready to go, Kato-san?" Akari smiled again. Katsumi took a brief second to admire her crush's cute disposition and to just come to terms that her dreams as coming true. Akari's irresistible smile seemed to cause a never-ending stream of sparkles as far as she could see. When she was ready, she said, "Sure. Let's go. I know this great place!" And the two walked alongside each other toward their date.

Akari sat at her table, a little anxious. Having walked around a bit, the two ultimately decided to go to a small cafe instead of the pizzeria. Katsumi insisted on Akari sitting herself down while she went to order their food and drinks. Akari took the time to figure out some things to say, but she couldn't pull anything up. Oh my God! Think of something or this whole thing will be a disaster! she castigated herself, but it didn't help much. Before Akari could get a hold on any thought, her crush had returned.

"Here you are," Katsumi said handing Akari her sandwich and milkshake. Akari thanked her. She looked away from the crush as she drank her shake and as the taller girl sat down across from her. Katsumi was no better off. She had always dreamed of this moment, but now that it was here, she couldn't think of anything.

"So-"  
"He-"

"Oh, I'm sorry-" "Oh, I'm sorry-"

The two laughed nervously, but amusedly as well. "I'm sorry," Katsumi said, "You speak first, Akari-san!"

"Oh, well, okay, Kato-san," Akari said.

"Please, you can call me by my first name, Akari-san."

"Oh! Right! Okay, then, Katsumi-san. So, you know about katanas you said?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking," Katsumi said. "I'm on the Kendo Team."

"Wow! That must be exciting." Katsumi blushed from her crush's praise. "Well, it's nothing really."

"Oh, don't be so modest, Katsumi-san! It must be so cool to learn swordsmanship and all that."

"Haha, well, we don't use real katanas, of course," Katsumi added, "just the ones made of bamboo. But I still like to call it a katana anyway. Makes it sound big."

"What do you do in the Kendo Club?"

"Well, we practice fight with each other. We have meets against other schools. Of course, it takes a lot of discipline, too, so we do our fair share of physical exercises."

"Wow! That's so cool, Katsumi-san!"

"So, what do you do, Akari-san?" Katsumi asked. "Besides being so good at English class of course!"

Akari laughed at the joke. "Let's see…um." Jeez! Compared to Katsumi-san I don't really do that much, it would seem. I don't have much accomplishments or commendations. "Well, I'm in the Amusement Club-"

"Neh? The Amusement Club?" Katsumi said. "What's the Amusement Club?"

"Oh, it's a group my two older friends started. Yui and Kyoko. Well, I guess Kyoko is our real founder."

"What do you guys do?"

"Well," Akari began took another nervous sip of her milkshake, "we just … hang out and stuff." Akari smiled awkwardly.

"Just hang out?" Katsumi said, "I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"Oh, well, we just do whatever. We hang out in the clubroom and Kyoko usually comes up with something to do, and we do that thing-"

Katsumi put her hand on her chin and reflected on this. "Wait, so there's no mission statement or anything like? It's just you and your friends hanging out?"

"Um, yeah," Akari said sighing, "not very exciting compared to what you do, I'm afraid."

"That's … pretty cool," Katsumi praised.

"Eh?" Akari asked, "You think so?"

"Yeah," Katsumi said excitedly, "I mean, like, doing whatever the hell you want to do everyday, I mean I'd never think to do anything like that! You're so cool, Akari-san."

"Eh? You really think I'm cool?" Akari said, flabbergasted by the praise.

"Yeah," Katsumi said, "I mean, how did you guys even get permission from the school?"

"Oh, um, we don't have recognition," Akari said, "Kyoko just found the keys to the Tea Ceremony Room, and convinced Yui to just set up shop in there. And Suguira-sempai usually comes around twice a week to try and get Kyoko to register or vacate, but she always convinces her to back down."

"That's even cooler," Katsumi said her eyes glistening. "You're a straight rebel without a cause, Akari-san! You're like a complete anarchist!"

"Heh, heh," Akari blushed at the compliment, "Well, I can't really take the credit. It really is all Kyoko-chan's operation. And I'm sure it's nothing," Akari sipped her soda, "compared to your kendo."

"Ah, it's a lot of work, but exhilarating at the time," Katsumi reflected. "You should come by sometime," Katsumi said blushing, "see how it is done."

"I'd like that," Akari said. She took another sip of her drink. "I'm so glad I got out of there today though," Akari said in between sips of her shake. "I was sure that Kyoko-chan was about to get up to something stress-inducing."

"heh heh, you get stressed out doing nothing?" Katsumi laughed. "Hey!" Akari said, fake pouting, "Nothing can be something, and quite stressful." So cute, Katsumi thought, regarding Akari's expression. "What are they doing anyway?" Katsumi said.

Akari reflected on Kyoko in the ape suit, and thought it was probably best not to let her in on too much, lest Katsumi think her friends and herself were all weirdos. "Umm," Akari muttered, "Let's-let's just say today's event isn't my favorite," Akari said, her face turning purplish. A bead of sweat went down the back of Katsumi's head. What … what DO they get up to?

"Anyway," Katsumi said, shifting gears, "I'm so happy that you decided to accept my offer, Akari-san."

Akari smiled, "I'm happy I did as well. It's nice to do something different than just the Amusement Club."

I've.." Katsumi blushed, "..I've really wanted to ask you out for awhile now, but I was always afraid you wouldn't accept me."

Akari stared at her in awe. "I don't really understand it though-"

"Eh? Why not?" Katsumi asked her. "Well," Akari responded, "it's just, y'know, you're very popular in the school, and I just don't understand how you could fall for me-"

"How could anybody not have? That's the better question~" Katsumi blushed and Akari followed. She took another sip of her drink. "It's just that there's even a joke among my friends that I have no presence because nobody really notices me that much."

"Oh," Katsumi leaned her head to one side and stared at the girl, puzzled by this information. "No presence? That's not true at all. For the past year, all I could do was …" she stopped, "…was notice you."

"Really? Since when?" Akari asked.

"I just had a crush on you from the first day of school, Akari-san. Right when you did your grand introduction on your desk!"

"Eh?" Akari said, "That?"

Katsumi laughed. "Firing my way into everyone's hearts," she mimed a gun with her hands, "Nice to meet you! I'm Akaza Akari!"

Akari remembered the incident well, and the memory almost induced a stroke. "GGGAAAHHH!" Akari threw her head down on the table in shame, "Don't repeat such an embarrassing thing!"

Katsumi chuckled as she delved deeper into the memory of that day and how cute Akari looked standing up on that desk. "Ahhh!" she said during her reminiscing. "You were just so adorable! You looked so confident and self-assured and then so crushingly embarrassed, and both versions of you were just too kawaii!"

She grasped Akari's hand in hers. Akari looked up to her. "I just wanted to thank you again, Akari-san, for accepting this date. It's meant so much to me." Akari got lost a little in her smile. "Sure. It was no problem really."

The two of them left the cafe and walked about for a bit in silence. They ended up in the park after some time. "So," Akari said after awhile, "if you really want to, we could go out again sometime-" Akari said quietly, blushing shyly.

"Eh!?" Katsumi displayed an expression that could only be defined as pure shock. "Ggggeeeehhhh!" Akari let out, fearful she did something wrong. "O-only if you want to!" she tried to explain.

"Ye-you want to go out again?" the tall girl said in disbelief.

Akari looked at her. "Yeah," she said, "I would like that very much. I really enjoyed being with you today, heheheh." Her chuckled resonated consistently in Katsumi's heart."

"Yes, I would very much like to go out with you again, Akari-san!"

The silence between them was reestablished. Akari stood still as she noticed Katsumi slightly leaning in. Is…is she trying to kiss me? she thought. She didn't try to say anything or object. Instead, she found herself leaning towards her too, as if to meet her halfway. "Ah," Katsumi caught on, and she shied away nervously at the last moment. The two just stood in the park, both blushing and feeling awkward. They were high on life; the highest they've ever been on that powerful and most deadly of narcotics.

"Well," Katsumi said, "I'll see you later, then, Akari-san~"

"Wait," Akari grasped her hand. Katsumi stopped and looked back at her. "I need your cellphone info, right?" Akari chuckled. "Oh," the tall girl responded, "of course." They exchanged their numbers and enjoyed another brief awkward silence.

"Alright, then. I'll hit you up," Katsumi said. "Yes," Akari said. Really? she chastised herself, Just 'Yes?' All I can say is 'Yes?'

"Well, I'll see you later. This time~" Katsumi said.

"Oh, yes, sure. See you later," and Akari added, "Katsumi-chan!"  
"Eyeh?" Katsumi, for a moment, was caught in a brief fit of paralysis. She looked back at her crush, and saw her smirk. She smirked, too. "Alright, Akari-chan!" she said, confidently. "I'll see you," and she ran away.

Akari ran straight up to her room once she got home and threw herself on her bed. It was official - she had a girlfriend. She was confident of that. She felt her phone buzz and picked it up. It was Katsumi. She smiled as she read the message, "Had fun today~ You're the best." She returned it with a similar message. She felt it buzz again, and looked to see a message from Chinatsu. "Hey," it read, "you didn't come to the study session. Is everything good?" "Yeah" she replied, "just got caught up. I'll see you tomorrow!"

She received another buzz from Katsumi, and she spent the next hour or so texting away with her new girlfriend.

*Mariko's last name obviously. Mariko was the girl who returned Akari's book in the prequel.

**A/N:** Isn't young love the best? I mean, love among those just discovering it is just about the most adorable and beautiful of things. So, Akari is beginning to take a liking to Katsumi. How far will this relationship go? What obstacles will they have to face? Will Akari tell her friends? All these questions and more, answered next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Kato Katsumi sat on a bench in the city center. Ignoring the traffic of pedestrians, her focus was squarely focused on her phone, more specifically the video playing itself out on the screen. She was taking mental notes, making sure to rewind and restudy events that particularly caught her interest. Other than that, she was waiting for her new girlfriend to show up.

She sighed, causing a brief vapor to penetrate the frosty air. "Girlfriend," she whispered to herself, "might be getting ahead of myself. Should probably wait until it's official and we've both said it~" Realizing she missed a bit of her video she rewinded the feed.

"Katsumi-chan!" she heard Akari call to her. She turned and had a look as she ran. The sight of Akari running toward her, waving with a smile on her face was just about the cutest thing in the world. But for Kato, everything Akari did was cute.

"Katsumi-chan!" Akari said again as she got close and panted. "Sorry I'm so late. My mother wouldn't let me go until I did some cleaning around the house!"

"It's okay, Akari-chan!" Katsumi replied smiling. "You're here now, and that's all that counts." Akari pouted in her usual way, "Yes, but I wanted to be here before you~!" Ugh! So cute! Her pouting face is so undeniably cute, I can't stand it! She looked away, her arm covering her eyes in order to shield her from the redhead's cuteness.

"Anyway," Akari continued, "where do you want to go, Katsumi-chan?"  
"Oh, well, since it is our first weekend date how about a movie then?" Akari nodded and they were on their way. As they walked, Katsumi noticed her love's hand out in the open. Should I-, she asked herself, should I go ahead and grasp it? Or is that too soon? Is it too soon for this date or just too soon period? She abandoned the notion for now and focused primarily on getting to the theater.

"So what film did you wanna see, Katsumi?" Akari asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, well, I'm really down for whatever you want to see Akari-chan?"

"Well, I never really know what to pick!" Akari rubbed the back of her head. "Usually whenever we go out, either Kyoko or Chinatsu-chan makes the choice. They never really hear my choice even when I do make one~heh heh"

"Ah, that's horrible!" Katsumi said, "Why do they do that?"

"No presence, remember? They don't notice me when I say it."

"Well," Katsumi smiled and touched her shoulder. "I'll take whatever you choose, Akari-chan!" Akari gasped, "Really?" she smiled, "Thank you, Katsumi-chan!" Katsumi had to look away from Akari again to prevent passing out from the cuteness. Akari didn't pay any heed, too focused on selecting a movie.

"Let's see here-" Akari scanned the marquee and the posters. A horror movie might be fun, but does Katsumi-chan like horror movies? she thought. Akari looked back to the graceful athlete and admired her for a brief spell. She's so dignified and noble in her demeanor, I'm sure she wouldn't be scared of them, but then again-

Akari and Katsumi sat in the theater, paralyzed by the sequence of terror on the screen. Satanic forces were terrorizing this school student who simply returned to his old schoolground to find out how his mother died, but these demons weren't having any of his snooping for reasons yet unknown. Not that either of them were going to figure it out because they were too terrified to comprehend any form of rational thought let alone contemplate the plot. Akari was holding her ground fairly well, but Katsumi was reduced to a puddle of a human being. "GAH!" she cried out at last at a particular scene, and she flung herself onto the redhead. "THIS FILM IS TOO SCARY! PROTECT ME, AKARI-CHAN!"

If she can't handle horror films well after all, then that might embarrass her, and I don't want her feeling embarrassed~ Akari reasoned. Not too mention that the fear could possibly trigger her warrior impulses.-

"DAMN DEMONS!" the imaginary Katsumi brooded in her seat at the travesty on the screen. She sat up in a combat stance, ready to pounce at the screen. "KATSUMI-CHAN!" Akari imagined her visual self yelling, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING!? SIT DOWN!" But her plea proved too little and too late, as the jumpscare triggered a reaction inside the tall girl's deepest carnal impulses and she executed a ninja jump at the screen, withdrew her katana and sliced it up. "AAAAIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" she screamed, loud enough to surely trigger shellshock in even the sturdiest of American-Vietnam War vets.

'yeah~' Akari whispered to herself, her eyes all white and cross, a shade of purple occupying her cheeks, 'let's not take any chances with that.' Katsumi was looking at a movie poster herself when she happened to catch Akari staring at her in a weird manner. "Nyeh?" she asked, "Akari-chan? Are you okay? Why are you staring at me?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing!" Akari looked quickly back to the posters. What is she thinking about me? Katsumi thought, a bead of sweat going down her head.

Akari paid particular attention to the romantic movie posters. A romance would be nice! Akari thought, clasping her hand together. Since we are dating after all, but- Akari stopped and thought it through in depth. -are we on the same page about this? Are we, like, really girlfriends or at least girlfriendly enough to do that? And what if she tries to kiss me again? I don't think I'm ready! And if I reject her, then I am just gonna make her feel more embarrassed!

So, she ruled out a romance for now. "Gyeh," Akari wiped a bead of sweat away from her face. "I just can't seem to choose a movie-" Akari looked at Katsumi and found her staring at a particular movie poster. Akari joined her in checking it out - it was a samurai film. "Oh, you want to see a samurai movie, Katsumi-chan?"

"Eh? Oh no," Katsumi said, snapping back to reality, "I was just looking at it. It apparently has really good reviews, and the action and cinematography are all superb!"

"Do you like samurai movies?"

"Well, yes. They are my favorite. But I said you can choose."

"Well, then," Akari feigned a demeanor of pondering, "then I choose to see the samurai movie!"

"Eh, are you sure, Akari-chan?" Katsumi asked. "It really isn't necessary! We don't have to see it if you don't want to-"

"Heh heh, it's no big deal, Katsumi-chan!" Akari said, "I'm fine with anything and I really want you to enjoy yourself, too!" Akari gave a big smile. Katsumi swooned again. "Well, uh," she stuttered, "that is very nice of you, Akari-chan."

Katsumi insisted on paying for the movie and all the snacks in repayment for the gesture, vetoing Akari's resistance. "No, if you chose my movie, then I'm getting you the snacks, Akari-chan!" she declared.

Then, she declared, "You are my girlfriend, after all."

"Eyeh?" Akari froze, her mind temporarily snapping upon hearing Katsumi say it so brazenly. Blushing, she said, "Oh, well, of course." Katsumi blushed too, upon realizing what had just escaped from her mouth." That's the first time I said that out loud! she thought. I can't believe I just said that! "Um," Katsumi salvaged the moment, "why-why don't you go get us some seats, Akari-chan! I'll be in shortly. Akari, still blushing, said, "Okay, sure. Good idea."

Akari saved some seats right in the middle. I can't believe, Katsumi just said we were girlfriends! she thought. I mean, I know we are dating, but it still-just-soun-sounds so weird aloud! Akari couldn't stop twiddling her fingers and the blood rushing through her face made her face feel hot. She tried to look at the pre-attractions, but couldn't take her mind of what had just been said. This isn't fun anymore! Akari thought further. This is TOO DEEP! I mean, what does she see in me anyway where everybody else sees nothing! And two girls DATING!? I mean, preposterous! You don't see that! Who has ever seen that!?

But then Akari heard a laughter, and she looked over in the direction where it came from, and saw two older, most-likely college-aged girls, sitting together and holding hands. Neither of them were any older than her own sister. The laughter came from one of them, the other one had made her laugh. Akari sat and watched on in fascination at how intimately they looked at each other and what joy they brought to the other. From their looking into each other's eyes, the handholding, and later the cuddling, Akari stood convinced that they were obviously dating. Akari smiled, as this helped to make her more content. She was still nervous, but she at least didn't feel so alone anymore. And Akari wanted what was right in front of her.

Akari was calmer by the time Katsumi came to the seating, much calmer than Katsumi was. I still can't believe I called her my girlfriend! It was way too soon! She's gonna be so on-edge now!

"Here you go, Akari-chan," Katsumi smiled through the tension, trying to behave like nothing ever happened. Akari took her popcorn and began to eat it promptly. She looked over at her crush who had returned to her small screen. "Hey, speaking of movies," Akari said to her, "what were you watching on your phone earlier? If it's not too personal-"

"Hmm?" Katsumi looked at her. "Oh, I was just watching some recordings of my last practice match," she declared. "Do you wanna see?" she asked while whipping the phone out. Akari looked at the screen with interest. "You record your matches?" Akari asked innocently. Katsumi nodded, "Yes, I record them so I can better improve myself." Akari admired this. She watched some of the sequence. There were two armored and masked figures holding bamboo sticks out at each other, both of them in a sort of attack stance. "Which one is you?" Akari asked. Katsumi pointed to the one on her right. The Katsumi on screen shouted something and attacked her opponent's chest. And she got it. Akari clapped, which made Katsumi feel joyous. Then, the opponent made a call and attempted a strike on Katsumi, which she deflected. Akari clapped again, "Wow! Great defense!" she said.

But for this, Katsumi merely maintained a frown. "No," she said, "it was sloppy!" Akari looked at her dumbfounded, "Eh? But you deflected the blow, didn't you?"  
"Well, yes, but look see-" she replayed the footage, "I deflected the attack from the right here, but I did it in such a way that my center was still exposed! If my opponent were faster, she could've easily quickly withdrew her blade for a second front and plunged it into me, costing me the point."  
"Ahhh," Akari sighed, "No, I didn't see that."  
"I need to be more conscientious!" Katsumi said, maintaining her stoic disposition. Akari put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "It was an easy mistake to make, I'm sure."  
"Yeah, but easy mistakes are the most deadly, Akari-chan! Something like that could cost me a serious contest!"

"You are seriously dedicated to your kendo, aren't you, Katsumi-chan?" Akari smiled at her. Katsumi smiled back. "Hmm, yes I am. it's really one of the only things I truly care about," she put her phone away, "but I'm being rude to you! I shouldn't have this out. A date is no place to be reviewing my strategies."  
"It's okay," Akari waved it off, 'I'm interested. I want to know what you do!" Katsumi smirked again. Her sincerity is so cute! she thought. Everything about her is just so cute!

Akari felt a bing from her phone. She looked at it and saw that she had received a text from Chinatsu. Just at that moment; however, the lights were going down in the house, so she turned the phone off and left the message on the wayside for now. The movie started, and the two sat and watched it. After some time, Akari turned her attention to her crush, who seemed oblivious to anything but the screen. Each clang from a sword caused her to perk up and sometimes she seemed just about to jump out of her seat. Akari couldn't help but giggle at how adorable this was. Kendo and action really seemed to spark a passion from the otherwise quiet stoic. This new side to Katsumi was of sharpt contrast to the ordinary angle, and Akari was happy that she was the one who could see it. Returning to the screen, the samurai, as far as Akari could tell, just received a summons to go off and fight for his feudal lord. He is spending company with his loving wife one last time before he is deployed for combat. The romance on the screen forced Akari to think about her own relationship. She looked at her girlfriend, sitting there, her eyes glued. I have to make a bold sign of my dedication to Katsumi-chan in the same vein that she did to me! she thought. Akari then turned her attention specifically to Katsumi's hand. just resting there at the end of the armrest. I should try to grasp her hand at some point in the film. Akari dedicated herself to this task, but it was more formidable than she had initially led herself to believe. She inched her own hand closer and closer, but gradually, so as not to let Katsumi know her agenda. For the passing of every scene, she would move her hand another inch or so. The idea of actually clutching it though made her sweat with nervousness, so she remained paralyzed for a brief moment. Well, it is now or never, Akari! she told herself. And as the next fight started, at the sound of the first clang, Akari grasped Katsumi's in her own.

"Huh?" Katsumi blushed at the contact, and she was distracted from the film by the warmth of her love's hand on hers. She looked and saw Akari studying her, obviously looking for a sign of her acceptance. After a little while, Katsumi smirked, and squeezed her hand, indicating her approval of the gesture. The two smiled at each other, and they both returned to the screen, hand-in-hand.

"Wow!" Katsumi exclaimed as the two of them left the movie theater, still holding hands. "That movie was the best! The fighting was so well choreographed and the stunt work was amazing!" she clapped. "It was very good!" Akari added. She smiled as she remembered the experience. As fun as the movie was, she particularly found Katsumi's performance quite amusing. The girl's energy during the film contrasted sharply against her usual stoic disposition. There were times when it seemed as if she were possessed by the images as there were times when she was pantomiming the fight alongside the characters.

"You were quite energized by the movie, huh, Katsumi-chan?" she smiled at her. "Eh? What are you saying, Akari?"  
"Like that time when you jumped out of the seat and started fighting along, heh heh," Akari poked her kiddingly. Katsumi blushed as she waved her off. "Akari-chan," she moaned, "don't recall such an embarrassing thing!"  
"Aw, but you looked so cute though!" Katsumi smiled, and asked, "Really?" Akari nodded. "Anyway," she continued, "now we have two embarrassing moments that we can share." Katsumi nodded.

The two went to a food cart to get some food, still having some time before anybody was expecting them. "So, what are you gonna do later, Akari-chan?" Katsumi asked while they waited in line. "I'm gonna be going over to my friend, Yui's later for a sleepover!" Akari exclaimed. "Ah, that sounds like fun. Yeah, I'm going to go hang out with my kendo friends later, too. Tonight is game night," she added with chagrin, "I always win!"  
"What?" Akari asked, "Oh, shut up!" Akari said, chuckling. Katsumi gasped at the boldness of the decree. "What? Why? Ha ha." Akari continued, "You do not win every time! That's impossible!" Katsumi smirked, "Well, I do! Call me Ms. Impossible, then." They both laughed, and were still laughing by the time they got up to the stand. The stand was run by an older lady, who watched them as they smiled and held hands, which made solicited a smile from herself. Before either of them could order, she made it a point to ask, "Are you two dating?"

"Ehhhh!" Both of them exclaimed. "Um," Akari said nervously, "Yes we are. Why?"

"Heh heh," the elder lady chuckled, "I just wanted to say that the two of you make a cute couple is all." The two younger blushed at this, not prone to such bold comments from outsiders. But both of them did deeply appreciate the compliment. "Um, thank you very much," Katsumi did a small, but gracious bow to her. "That is very nice of you to say." Akari giggled at the gesture, and admired her form.

The two of them both ordered their food, received it, and went to a spot in the park, in search of a good spot to stop and eat. "You know it's so weird to think!" Akari thought aloud. "Eh? What is weird, Akari-chan?" Akari continued, "It's just weird how life plays out sometimes. Just a week ago even, I thought nobody really cared for me and everything was normal, but now I'm not only going out with someone, but the most popular girl in our year!" Katsumi reflected on this. "It's just so unusual for me to be with someone outside of the Amusement Club in general, let alone be out on a date! And yet here I am! And I am the first one amongst all my friends to have a girlfriend, too!' She smiled. Katsumi was in awe. "Yes," she said, "those are weird developments. But if it is weird then I don't want to be normal." She smiled to. "I can't say enough how happy my time with you is making me, Akari-chan. And that you accepted me as your girlfriend!" With winter still upon the northern world, the temperature was freezing, but two hands clasped together endured it and remained warm.

**A/N: **Latest chapter hot off the press. This chapter I decided to give Akari another date with Katsumi before jumping head long back into the plot. This is a way to sort of add more substance to Katsumi and develop her chemistry a bit more. I also want to show their transition from dating into a proper couple. So, now it is even more official that Akari has a girlfriend. Of course, Chinatsu and the others still don't know about this. Will Akari tell them? What is she waiting for? Stay reading to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**I received complaint that I never gave a good image for how Katsumi is suppose to look like. A fair criticism. Well basically, she's like Akemi Hamura from Madoka Magika, but a bit taller. She also does the same exact hair flip!**

"Um, onnechan," Akari went over to her sister in the kitchen. Akane was just chopping up lettuce in preparation for tonight's dinner. Hearing her younger sister, she diverted her attention away from her task and towards Akari. "Yes, imoutochan," she asked, "what is it?" Akari flustered a bit. "Um, I was wondering if you could help me with a sort-of project. I hate to burden you, though~" Akane chuckled, "Don't be so silly, imoutochan. Helping you is never a burden! Don't worry! What do you want me to do?"Akari smiled, feeling a little more confident now, "I was wondering if you could help me prepare an extra lunch for tomorrow."

"Eh?" Akane asked confusedly. Putting the edge of the knife-handle to her chin, she inquired, "Why do you need an extra lunch, Akari?"

"Neehh-" Akari thought of an excuse. A part of her felt pressure simply to be honest and say she was making it for her girlfriend, but for some reason she didn't feel that to be appropriate at this time. Akari wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or not, but surely she would be able to tell her own sister anything. But as far back as Akari could remember, her sister was always there protecting her and worrying over her, and always treating her as a child. She didn't want her sister to worry about her, which she most certainly would, and so Akari decided that, although she would eventually inform Akane about Katsumi, she would keep it concealed for just a little while longer until she could out herself in a way that wouldn't provoke her sister's protective instincts.

She said, "Um, it's for someone in my grade. There is this girl in my class who really helped me out recently, and I wanted to make her a lunch to repay her~" Akari felt that was a sufficient explanation, and Akane's smile verified her feeling. "Aw, you're so nice, imoutochan. Sure, I will help you."

Akari smiled in reception. "Really? Ah, thank you onee!" Akane nodded. "Besides," she said, "it is about time you began to learn to cook on your own anyway." The two prepared a pot together and Akane delegated some of the easier tasks to her little sister, who was bustling with eagerness. _I can't WAIT to see Katsumi-chan's beautiful face when she sees this!_ she thought.

Before the two began serious work, Akane asked, "What did this schoolmate of yours do for you, Akari-chan?"  
"Oh, er-," Akari found an excuse, "she returned my notebook to me," technically not a lie. Akane nodded. She accepted that explanation. It was like her sister to want to repay someone for something like that. "Who is this girl?" she interrogated further. "What's her name?"  
"Kato," Akari said, "Kato Katsumi. She's on the Kendo Team." Akane nodded again.

Akari smiled as she walked down the hallway, heading towards her classroom. It was another beautiful day to learn, but most importantly, it was another day to spend with her girlfriend. In her hand, she held a box filled with a gift that she made just for her. Akari was excited to see her reaction to it. On her way, she bumped into Ayano and Chitose, who were putting up flyers for the upcoming festival. "Oh, good morning, Akari-san," Chitose noticed her coming. Ayano turned and saluted Akari, too. "Good morning, Akari-san," Ayano said.

"Hiyyii!" Akari greeted. "Hey, Akari-san," Chitose asked, "did you do something new with your hair?"  
"Hmm," Akari stopped and replied, "No. Nothing from the usual. Why do you ask?"  
"Hmm," Chitose pondered. "I don't know. You just look a little different recently. Don't you think so, Ayano-chan?" Ayano reflected on it, too. She studied Akari. "Now that you mention it, yes. There is something different about you, Akaza-san, but I cannot say exactly what it is. You're looking brighter than a Glowing Glasgow."  
"heh heh," Akari chuckled, "Well, I don't think I'm doing anything different. But thanks for noticing whatever it is." The two nodded, and Akari excused herself. She went the way of her classroom, her box in hand, while the councilors headed to the next announcement board.

In the classroom, Katsumi sat at her desk reading before the class time started, or at least she made the valiant attempt but her friend Mariko, who sat behind her badgered her on. "C'mon! Katsumi-chan!"  
"No!" Katsumi replied, "I don't want to."  
"C'mon, Katsumi-chan! You can tell me what happened on your date! I won't tell anybody!" she poked her. Katsumi shooed her with her hand. "No, Mariko-chan; it's personal! Leave me alone, I'm trying to read."  
"Aww buuu~" Mariko pouted, and sulked down into her desk. "You're so mean, Katsumi-chan! I'm your best friend! You're supposed to want to tell me about your date!"  
"Ah, quit whinging," Katsumi said. "You just want to know whether we kissed or not~" Mariko's head shot back up, and she propelled her head towards Katsumi's, getting right beside her ear. "Ohmygod! Did you? Did you two kiss yet?" she pestered her.  
Katsumi sighed, and closed the book conceding defeat. She turned around, and sighed, "No, not yet. We're taking it slow."  
"Eh? How slow? You haven't kissed yet? What have you done?"  
"Well," Katsumi continued, "we, um, did hold hands."  
Mariko's eyes widened. "Ehhh? Held hands! Ohmygod! That's so … kawaii!" and she closed her eyes dreamily. "So, you two ARE like a legitimate couple. Ohh!"  
Katsumi turned away blushing. "See! This is why I didn't want to tell you. Because you just overreact and embarrass me!"  
Mariko, snapping out of it, replied, "Well, that is what I'm here for! Heh heh." She deviated from the topic though, for her friend's sake.

"Hey," she said, "are you ready for the meet tonight?" Mariko chuckled, "Heh heh, I hope your love-life hasn't been distracting our star from her work~" she put her hand up to her mouth to conceal her snide smirk. Katsumi turned around, "Eh!? Of course not! I'm always ready for battle!" There was a fire in her eyes. Mariko waved her down. "Okay! Okay! I believe you! hah hah! That's the Kato Katsumi I like to see! I'm glad to see you energized," she continued, "Because their team is very solid and has been on a winning streak lately!"

"-And it's just-" Mariko paused for a bit, "you know who's gonna be on their team, and who you are most likely gonna square off against; given you're track records-" Katsumi stared through the wall, back into the analects of horrid history, and into the abyss of the cruel past, "Yes, I know," she said, "The Beast!"  
"Nervous," Mariko put a consoling hand on her shoulder. Katsumi glanced at her from the side of her eye, and confidently smirked. "Oh, don't you worry!" she exclaimed, her hand in a fist, "I'm dedicated to going this full season UNDEFEATED! And no one on that team, no matter how good they are, or how beastly they are, will beat me!"  
Mariko, excited from the energy, pumped her fist up into the air, "YEAH!" she exclaimed, "We are going to wipe the floor with them!"  
"Yeah," Katsumi added, "with their blood! And then we'll bathe in the remaining blood leftover~" the fire in her eyes had turned into a storm. Mariko just shied away with a drop of seat going down the back of her head. "Umm," she said, "yeah, that's perhaps a little too riled up.

The door closest to them slid open, and Katsumi recognized a familiar pair of red hair buns from the side of her eye. She turned to see Akari entering the classroom. She dodged past a couple of people and came over to her.

"Good morning, Katsumi-chan!" Akari waved at her. "Ah, Mariko-san," Akari, noticing her, bowed slightly, "good morning." She returned the greeting. Akari suddenly began to catch a bit of the nerves with Mariko there. She felt awkward handing the gift in front of her. She contemplated waiting until later to present it. Unfortunately for her, Mariko didn't let her off with ease. Spotting the box, she asked, "Hey, Akari-san, what's the box about?"

"Oh, um," Akari blushed a little, but accepting that she had been caught out, said "Well, it's for you, Katsumi-chan!" while extending the box to her. "Eh?" Katsumi blushed, "For me? What is it?"  
"Awww~heh heh," Mariko chuckled away.  
"Well, I wanted to do something special for you. So, last night, with my sister's help," Akari twiddled her fingers, "I made you some lunch for today, if you want it-"

Katsumi's blue-eyes sparkled at the gift. "Really? That's, that's, so great of you, Akari-chan." She opened it up and marveled at the delicacies inside. Mariko looked over into it and marveled at it herself. "Aww! They look so good!" Mariko then looked at Akari and said, "Well done! Akari-san! I'm so jealous. I wish I had somebody who loved me so much to make me lunches!"

"EHH!? LOVE!?" Katsumi and Akari both gawked at her, but Mariko maintained a straight disposition. "Uh, um," Akari continued, deciding to accept the compliment, "Thank you for your praise, Mariko-san! I never actually cooked or anything before, so I apologize if they're not the best ever! But my sister gave me a lot of help and she cooks all the time, so I don't think they'll be too bad~"

Katsumi looked up at her girlfriend, twiddled with her hair shyly, and then smiled, "Nothing you create can possibly be bad, Akari-chan!" Akari's eyes sparkled as she received praise from her girlfriend. She continued, "I love them. Thank you so much for making these for me-." With nerves, but also grace, Katsumi took Akari's hand in her own, causing her to feel a little faint. With majesty, Katsumi then slightly kissed her hand. Mariko nearly died from the cuteness, as did Akari. "Katsumi~" Akari pouted slightly, but blushing like mad, and whispered, "not when there are people around~"

"I will try to repay you-" Katsumi said looking back up at her. Akari said quietly, "There's no need. This is my gift to you."

"So, Akari-san!" The recovered Mariko said, changing the topic a bit, "are you going to come to the meet later tonight, to cheer on your girlfriend." Akari blushed again, still unaccustomed to having her relationship commented upon by others. "Heh heh," she chuckled, "sorry, I'm just not so used to Katsumi-chan being openly-called my girlfriend by other people."  
Mariko waved it off, "Eh, you'll get used to it, I'm sure," she said. "So anyway, is that a yes? To the meet?" She put her hand on Katsumi's shoulder and smiled widely, "I'm sure Katsumi-chan would LOVE to have you there!"  
"Huh, oh, well," Katsumi flustered a bit, "um, sure, of course. But no obligation or anything, Akari-chan," she said, "only if you really want to or have the time-"

'heh, heh,' Mariko chuckled and whispered, 'so modest, katsumi-chan!'

"Well, I do have club this afternoon-" Akari said. "Don't worry," Katsumi replied. "I'm the last one on tonight. I easily won't be going on until 5:30! You should be out by then!"

Meanwhile, Chinatsu sat in the Amusement Lair with Yui and Kyoko, the three of them just hanging out in a "morning meeting" before the official start of class. "It's unusual isn't it," Kyoko said, "that Akari wasn't there this morning when we went to pick her up."  
"Yeah," Yui added, "this is the third time that has happened. I wonder if she's busy with some type of project."  
"No, I don't think so," Chinatsu added, "our class hasn't had any major projects to do as of late."

"Hmmm," the three stopped and thought. "Not too mention," Kyoko said, "the fact that we're noticing the fact that Akari isn't present is in-and-of-itself a mystery."  
"Mmm," Yui nodded, "she has been standing out more of late, now that I think about it."  
"Yeah, I've seen that, too," Chinatsu added, "I can't put my finger quite on anything different. But she's just had this new, subtle quality to her lately." The group tried to isolate the very quality or qualities that made Akari stand out more lately, but they failed to do so. "Well," Yui said, "class time is about to start soon, so we should get going."  
"Ah, buu~" Kyoko pouted, "I hate school!" The group left and walked across the grounds and towards the main building. They entered it, received their indoor shoes and continued on their way. Kyoko and Yui waved Chinatsu good-bye and head towards their homeroom while Chinatsu went the way of hers. She ran into Himawari and Sakurako. "Hiiyii!" she greeted them and they reciprocated. "Hello Chinatsu-san!" Sakurako greeted. "How are you today?" she smiled. "I'm fine thanks, " she said as the group began to move again toward their room. "Where's Akari-san today?" Himawari asked. "Is she out today? Not sick, I hope." Chinatsu shrugged. "She's not at home, I know that. But I haven't seen her today."

Reaching the classroom, Himawari slid open the back door of the classroom, the one closest to their seating area. They walked in toward their seats and sat down at their respective desks. "Oh, hey, there's Akari!" Sakurako exclaimed as she looked perpendicularly across the room. "Eh? Where?" Himawari asked. "There!" the blonde pointed, "She's talking to Kato and Hatsumoto!"

"Nyeh?" Chinatsu thought, _What is Akari-chan doing with Kato and Hatsumoto?_ She scrutinized Akari and her conversationalists. She saw Akari smile and laugh at something. 

"Well, class is gonna begin soon!" Akari said. "I'm gonna go to my desk, but maybe I'll see you at the meet!"  
"Maybe?" Mariko shrugged, "Only maybe? C'mon! We need more dedication than that Akari-s-ouch!" Mariko was interrupted by a strike from Katsumi. "She's not our personal cheerleader, Mariko-chan!" she said. "Akari-chan is free to do as she wishes."

"Geez," Mariko said, rubbing her head, "I was only playing, Katsumi!"  
"Still though," Katsumi said to Akari, "if you could come, I would very much like that, Akari." She blushed a little.

"Yes," Mariko continued, "having recovered from Katsumi's strike, "please do come and cheer her on. She needs all the motivation and support she can get. Especially since, well," she paused again, "you know who's gonna be-"  
"YES MARIKO! I KNOW!" She yelled, creating shockwaves that Mariko had to use her hands to defend herself against, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP REMINDING ME EVERY FIVE SECONDS ABOUT THE BEAST!"  
"Eh! Okay! Just wanted to ensure you knew!" "I'VE KNOWN FOR WEEKS!"

"Eh?" Akari inquired, "The Beast? Who, or what rather, is The Beast?"

Mariko looked to her. "Ah, The Beast is Katsumi's greatest living rival in her battle to be world kendo supreme!"  
"Rival?" Akari asked, curious. Mariko nodded, "Yes, you see we went to the same elementary school, and we were both on the kendo team there, too. And I was pretty good, and Katsumi as you surely know was excellent! But there was one girl on our team who was," she gulped, and paused.

Katsumi took over, "TherewasonegirlontheteamthatIcouldneverbeat!" she said quickly.  
Akari gasped, "Really?" Mariko and Katsumi both nodded. "Yes," Katsumi said, "no matter how hard I tried or dedicated myself to it, I could never beat her. She always beat me at practices. And she was always so stuck up about it, too, and rubbed it in all the time! She also was always like," she mocked in a high, snoody pitch, "she was like, 'Uyuh! I'm so much more talented and beautiful than you'll ever be, Katsumi! You might as well just commit seppuku like the slime you are!' That's the sort of things she would say!"

"What!?" Akari exclaimed, "That's such a horrible thing to say! Who was she?" Akari asked.  
Mariko said, "We do not use her name. We only call her," she mimed devil horns on her forehead with her fingers, "'The Beast!'" Akari was left with a horrifying image of the Devil in a battle suit, slicing victims up and wearing a robe of their bones and drinking blood from a chalice of skulls, laughing maniacally and gleefully from the wanton destruction around it.

"Well, I want you to beat this awful, evil girl in the name of love and justice!" she smiled widely, and continued, "So, I will come straight after club, okay?" Katsumi's eyes glittered, "You will? Really?" Akari nodded, "Of course! Why would I lie? Heh heh." They both smiled. "Okay," the tall girl said. "Thanks, Akari-chan!" She wanted to try and kiss Akari, perhaps on the cheek or forehead, but she couldn't muster the courage. "If only there weren't so many people around, Akari-chan~" she laughed. Akari nodded, understanding. They simply hugged for now. 

'GYEH!' Chinatsu exclaimed to herself, witnessing the hug from across the room. _Hugging!? Why are they hugging!?_

Akari let go of Katsumi. "Okay, I will see you two later, then!" Akari smiled. Katsumi and Mariko both waved to her, and Akari left to go to her seat. As Akari faced Chinatsu's direction, Chinatsu looked away in a frantic hurry to conceal her snooping and appear inconspicuous. Akari walked past her. "Good morning, Chinatsu-chan!" Akari greeted her as she took her seat. Her pinkette friend reciprocated the greeting. As Akari unpacked her books for their first class, Chinatsu scrutinized her again out of the side of her eye.

"So, Akari-chan," Chinatsu said. Akari looked at her. "You weren't at your house this morning when we came by-" Chinatsu said, slightly awkwardly. "Oh, um, yeah," Akari rubbed the back of her head, "yeah, I volunteered to help out with something-"

Chinatsu pondered bringing up the mysterious conversation, but she she felt it best not to. _I shouldn't play my cards so early_, Chinatsu said to herself. _Besides it really isn't any of my business._ Chinatsu asked Akari if she'd be coming to club this afternoon and Akari enthusiastically said yes. Chinatsu left it at that for now. 

"-and that is what I thought of the revelation of the existence of the Syndicate, an evil organization dedicated to capturing both Mirakurun and Rivalrun and using them to their own ends, at the end of the latest Mirakurun manga issue! It certainly is going to bring the franchise on an exciting new direction!" Kyoko smiled. Nobody else did, they were all slump on the ground in agony. The topic they selected from the suggestion box today was "Discussion of Mirakurun and Mirakurun Appreciation."

"Gah! Mirakurun discussion!" Chinatsu moaned. "For TWO HOURS!"

"Heh, heh, I know! It was great right!" Kyoko grinned. "This was, hands-down, my FAVORITE session EVER!" Yui and Akari only looked at her in a deadpanned expression. "THIS is your idea of revelry?" Yui retorted.

"Anyway," Yui said, getting up and stretching, "club time is over, thank God, so we should all go now." The group re-energized themselves and packed up their belongings. They cleaned their space, and left the hut, walking towards the entrance.

"So, Kyoko-chan" Yui said to the blonde, "we have that science quiz, tomorrow, right?"  
"Pfft! I don't know!" she exclaimed. Yui deadpanned again, "Of course, I should've expected that type of answer from you."

"Oh, that reminds me, Akari-chan," Chinatsu said to the redhead, "do you want to come over to my house now and do homework together?" she smiled. "Not tonight, I'm a bit tired. But thanks, though." As they exited the gate, Akari said, "Oh, shoot! Guys I left my book back in homeroom class! I have to go back and get it!"  
"Oh, okay," the group turned around. "We'll wait for you here!"  
"Oh, uh, no that's okay! You can go on ahead~"  
"Akari-chan," Yui said concernedly, "it's twilight now! It'll be completely dark soon!"  
"Yeah," Kyoko added, "not to mention the Takaoka Winter Ninja is on the loose!"  
Akari dismissed their concern, "No, I'll be fine for real!" she insisted. But the gang was having none of it. "Look, instead of arguing about it, you could've gotten it now, and we could all be heading back!"  
"Because I can't go back just now!" Akari let out impatiently. "Eh?" Kyoko asked, "What do you mean?"

Akari sighed, "I was- I was gonna go to the kendo meet today-"  
"Eh!?" The group let out in unison, "the kendo meet." Chinatsu remembered that Kato and Hatsumoto were both stars on the first-year kendo team and knew then that this couldn't be a coincidence; however, she decided to keep this knowledge to herself for the moment. "Since when were you interested in sport?" Yui asked, "And why specifically kendo?"

"I just wanted to check out because, y'know, it's something different, and support the school, y'know~"

"Akari's right!" Kyoko exclaimed smacking her open palm with her balled fist. "Eh?" Chinatsu asked, "Right about what?"  
"We don't support the school enough! Guys, we're locked away in our abandoned tea house, isolating ourselves from everything when there's an entire world here to explore and society to support!"  
"A world-?" Yui asked confusedly. "Akari's right! We should all go to the kendo meet and support the school! Good job, Akari-chan!" Kyoko gave her a thumbs up. "Keep up work like this, I think I'll crown you my successor for when we leave in two years! Chinatsu," she pointed at the pinkette, "you have a lot of catching up to you! You're good looks can't keep you in the game forever, eventually it's going to come down to merit."  
Chinatsu deadpanned, "What are you talking about?"  
"Successor?" Yui said, "Since when we're you-? A forget it!"  
"TO THE GYMNASIUM!" Kyoko sai, and she led the way. Akari walked with them, with mixed feelings. On the one hand she still didn't want to be exposed and this excursion increased that risk. Her friends, especially Kyoko, would just blow it out of proportion and make it embarrassing. Yui would probably be alright to tell. But Chinatsu - Akari was still uncomfortable about the whole kiss thing, and she wasn't sure how to present Katsumi to her in an appropriate way. Hell, she didn't even know if her problem with Chinatsu-Katsumi was even an actual problem. Either way, she felt weird about it, and it was best to keep it to herself in any scenario. Mostly; howver, she was glad that she didn't have to lie to her friends, as well as have the chance to support her girlfriend as well as hanging out with her friends at the same time. She's also glad that Kyoko's ways distracted everyone from the question of why Akari wanted to go to the meet alone and without them in the first place. Or so Akari thought. Unbeknownst to her, she was again under the scrutiny of her pinkette friend.

_Why? _she thought. _Why was she so set to leave us to go to this meet? And what was she talking to Kato and Hatsumoto about earlier? Surely, that WASN'T a coincidence? _Chinatsu put the questions aside for the time being and was content with going to the meet. Surely, the answers are somewhere there, and she was dedicated to finding them.

_TO_BE_CONTINUED_

**A/N: I wrote this and proofread this all in one day, and now I am so high, but also beat off of this accomplishment! Lol But I have to meet your cruel and unreasonable expectations, my readers! Lol. This is Marxist-style oppression! Anyway, so Katsumi apparently has an enemy, The Beast, a rival from her past who went to a different high school. Katsumi has been training a lot harder since those days, but will it be enough? Can she prevail? And on the China front, Chinatsu is learning more and more. She has a bunch of formulas right now, but she doesn't know how they connect -yet. Will Akari's secret be exposed?**

**Next time, readers. Next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

The gymnasium was silent despite the crowd. But despite the silence, the room was very energized. The alacrity which the kendo teams performed against each other sent out vibrations of vitality across the gym floor. At least for Katsumi it did, kendo always put her on edge, and the respectful silence of the crowd only accentuated the suspense. Each clack of the bamboo blades could be heard from the nosebleeds. Two were up to contest right now, one of them Mariko, the other a representative from the other school, trying desperately to strike the other. Katsumi observed with the rest of her team on the sidelines, dressed in everything but a face mask. Right now, Nanomori is one ahead for victories. If Mariko wins, they'll still be ahead either way the outcome with her own battle. Obviously, this was the most ideal solution, any defeat that Katsumi suffers should be her own without it having to hinder the team. If Mariko looses; however, then she had to win. She was the last line. She looked across the gym floor and saw her rival there sitting; both of them stared into each other. Despite her wearing a face mask, Katsumi could see into her soul. She whispered to herself, "The Beast!" Then, she looked to the bleachers, scanned the faces, but couldn't recognize the one she was looking for. She sighed and got up to go to the water fountain. *Clack!* *Clack!* The bamboo kenos struck violently against each other. This team had been good, the most challenging one they faced thus far. It is very probable that they will face defeat, and at this point defeat for the team and her personal defeat, as well as the defeat of her goal, are all synonymously tied. She pressed the trigger and a stream flowed from the fountain, she gulped it down. She sighed in refreshment, and satisfied with her degree of hydration, returned to her seating area.

"C'mon!" Akari exclaimed, "We're going to be late!"

"Why the rush?" Yui responded.  
"Clearly, Akari is excited to real-life samurai action as anybody would, Yui-chan!" Kyoko smirked. "We should get there soon so we don't miss the disembowelments-" Yui and Chinatsu both looked at her befuddled, "Kyoko-chan, whatever planet you're on, please come back to Earth," Yui mumbled. "Actually," Chinatsu interjected, "go ahead and stay there, you are a lot less of a danger there."

But Akari is clearly excited for something, the pinkette thought to herself. They arrived in the gymnasium, and Akari looked out on the floor. Is Katsumi fighting? She couldn't tell, since the fighters were wearing these obstructive face masks. She checked her watch. 5:40. Oh, I do hope I'm not too late! She scanned the sidelines of the Nanomori side, and to her relief there was Katsumi sitting down. Judging by how most of the girls were dying to catch their breathes and gulping down water like it was the end of the world, and how Katsumi was calm and relaxed, Akari assumed she was awaiting patiently for her turn. Akari waved to her, but she didn't see her. That's just like Katsumi-chan! Akari said. Oblivious to everything that is not kendo at this moment. "Akari!" Yui came and put her hand on her shoulder. She whispered, "We got ourselves a seat." Akari nodded, and she followed her elder friend up the bleachers to sit with her friends.

"Alright," Kyoko said, a little loud, "let's see some action~"  
"Shh!" Akari silenced her right away. "Kyoko-chan! You have to whisper." She whispered.  
"Oh," Kyoko said. "Sorry," she whispered, "Why do we have to whisper?"  
"Because the kendo fighters need to concentrate and it is disrespectful to them to be loud."  
"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

The group returned to the match. The referee pushed the two fighters apart. Then, one of them shouted, "Abdomen," and attempted to strike that area. After the opponent blacked multiple times, she stopped and the referee again pushed them apart.  
"What?" Kyoko asked. "Why are they backing up?"  
Akari replied, "Because that is the goal. The goal is to try to strike a particular part of the opponent's body. If you do that two times you win."  
"Ah, really?" Kyoko asked in shock. Akari nodded plainly. "Ah buuu~" Kyoko pouted, "I thought it was like a fight to the death or something samurai-like! This is boring!"  
"You do seem to know a lot about this, Akari-chan~" Chinatsu said. Akari sweat, "Yeah, well, I looked it up~" Chinatsu thought about when Akari hugged Kato again. The group went back to watching the match. After another ten minutes, one of the fighters received their second blow, and the referee called the match. Kyoko got up and clapped. "Yeah!" she shouted, extracting odd and puzzled looks from the crowd. "Kyoko-" Yui said.  
"YEAH! Hooray for Nanomori!"  
"Kyoko-chan!"  
"Eh?" the blonde gave her the attention. Yui said, "The other side scored. Our side lost that one."  
"Oh~" Kyoko said, going pale. She slinked back down into her seat. Akari slapped her face with embarrassment. When she took her hands off, she did see Katsumi looking up at her. Akari smiled and waved to her.

Katsumi smiled and returned the greeting. She pointed in the direction of Kyoko and mouthed, 'What the hell was that about?' Akari shrugged, and mouthed, 'Sorry! She's just like that sometimes!'

Mariko moaned as she came back over to the seating area sweaty from the long contest. "Egghh! I lost!" she sat down and sulked, "Now they're tied with us!" The pressure was now real. Katsumi was now on edge, but she didn't allow this to overtake her senses. She put a consoling hand on her friend's shoulder."You have nothing to be ashamed of, Mariko-chan! Regardless of how this evening ends, you fought well!" Mariko was sweating off a third of her body weight. She smiled, "Thanks for your kind words, Katsumi. But now, it really is down to you and-" they both looked directly across the floor to the demonic entity now standing tall and ready for death. "Yes," Katsumi mumbled, and then loudly said, "Now, it is between me and," - " THE BEAST!" The referee called the next and final contestants. The couch went over to Katsumi to give her last minute strategy advice. All of her teammates wished her luck. Katsumi walked out, looked to Akari, and blew a kiss to her. Akari blushed furtively, and bent down a bit, hoping nobody saw it. She glanced around a bit and it appeared nobody did.

Katsumi put on her face protector as she faced her opponent. Ominious choir music played from somewhere. "Ah, if it isn't Kato Katsumi," she said in a deep voice, caused by the mask. "I was hoping we would do battle tonight."  
"Hello," Katsumi said coldly, "How are things, Amaya-san?"  
The Beast shrugged, "Oh, can't complain. Been on a winning streak for the past season."  
Katsumi nodded, "Yes, as have I."  
"Her opponent chuckled, "Yes, but of course that ends tonight for you. Seeing as how I always win and all."  
"Well," Katsumi smirked, confidently, "let's see about that."  
They both bowed to the referee, then they bowed to each other. They never withdrew their eyes from each other. The referee threw down the flag, and the match was on.

The fight went on for at least fifty minutes total, but Kyoko was over it by the fifteen minute mark. "Oh my God!" the blonde girl exclaimed. "How long has it been? Like twelve hours?" Yui looked at her, "Stop your whinging; it's only been twenty minutes." Kyoko sunk her head into her lap and closed her sagged eyes, "Egh! Only twenty! We're gonna be here forever!" Yui disregarded her. "Well, clearly some can respect a bout between skilled warriors more so than others."  
"Are you really enjoying this, Yui-chan?" Akari looked at her, excited. "Hmm," Yui nodded, "I am. It is very thrilling. The fact that Yui was enthused by her girlfriend's activity made the redhead radiant. Perhaps I could just introduce Yui to Katsumi. She won't embarrass me, at least. "It kind of reminds me of a battle scene from Destiny Delirium."

On the floor, Katsumi shouted neck, and lunged for it. The Beast blocked Katsumi's first strike, but Katsumi immediately pulled away and swiftly went for the other side of the neck. The Beast moved her blade to that side, but it was a trick. Katsumi had planned for that, and she quickly again pulled her sword back to The Beast's right side and struck her neck. The referee called the first point of the match for Nanamori. Yui and Akari stood up and clapped along with everybody else, but Kyoko stayed sullen as did Chinatsu.

"Meeehhh~" Kyoko groaned. "What happened? Did we win?"  
"Eh?" Akari said, "No, it was just the first point."  
"Ohhh!" Kyoko groaned in pain. "I wanted kung fu samurai action. Instead, it is like two sloths fighting with toy swords!" Kyoko continued to pout. Yui grimaced, and said, "One of those bamboo swords would make a pretty handy Kyoko-beater~"  
"Hey!" Kyoko sat up. "Anyway, I'm not the only one who thinks it's boring. Look at Chinatsu, she's right bored." Kyoko shoved her, "Aren't you, Chinatsu-chan?"  
"Eh?" Chinatsu said snapping out of a daze. "Oh, yeah, right. Very bored." Chinatsu had not been paying significant attention to the match-up. She was more focused on a terrifying prospect that had come over her.  
The match continued to drag on. Kyoko looked at her watch. "Forty minutes!" she groaned. "Shhhh!" Akari and Yui shushed her again.

During that time, The Beast struck Katsumi, winning a point. Now, it was neck and neck. Whoever nailed the landing now. Would be the winner. Both of them clacked away at each other, desperately trying to score. The match dragged on for another ten minutes - both Katsumi and Beast were drenched in sweat and breathing for their lives.

"Just give it up, Kato-san!" The Beast Amaya exclaimed. "I am superior to you in every way! You have never beaten me and never will!"

"No! Today I beat you!" Katsumi shouted.

"Like hell you will!" shouted The Beast. Katsumi shouted, "Right shoulder," and in five rapid blows brought the bamboo katana down on her like thunder. But The Beast successfully dodged two of them and blocked the other three. The Beast attempted a similar feat to Katsumi's left, but to the same result. The Beast did come close, but in a moment of intense alertness, Katsumi quickly leaned in with her right shoulder. The referee called a misfire. The Beast grimaced. "Damn you-"

The Beast's irritation was a good omen, as far as Katsumi was concerned. Like a shark smelling blood in the water, she felt it was time to end this fight. She readied for what she wanted to be her final attack.


	10. Chapter 10

Akari waited for Katsumi outside the locker room area. Akari felt that she had to be there for her, and she wanted to be there. She stood alone, he rather Amusement mates had gone on home at her insistence.  
"Eh? Why?" Kyoko asked.  
"I just want to wish the team my gratifications. heh heh." Akari scratched the back of her head and blushed, a common theme in her current life it would seem. She remembered specifically the cold look Chinatsu gave her. She wouldn't describe it as an angry look or anything harsh, but Akari just felt this indescribable vibe from her that gave her the chills. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Chinatsu was looking at me like she knew about our relationship, she thought, and furthermore that she was … jealous by it. On that note, she chuckled a little. I think of the silliest things sometimes. Chinatsu loves Yui-chan. So, there really is no problem between herself and I. I think~

"Oh, hey Akari-chan!" Akari heard a familiar voice call to her. She turned around and it was, "Oh, Chitose-sempai!  
"Yes, I saw you from across the gymnasium, so I thought I'd just come over and say hello~"  
"You saw me from across the gymnasium~" Akari said aghast. She never thought that she would ever hear such a thing. That she was seen not just from across the room, but a giant gym busy with people. Akari allowed herself to get caught up in brief rapture of joy. Chitose, seeing Akari's cute smile, smiled herself. "Um, yes. I mean that's not so strange, is it?"  
Akari laughed. "Well, I guess not. But for me it kinda is. I don't really get noticed often, so for you to say, it makes me a little happy."  
Chitose smiled again. "Oh, okay. Well, then I'm glad I said it, then."  
"Anyway, what're you doing here?" Akari asked. "Were you watching the meet."  
The spectacled girl nodded. "Yes, I come to these things as a representative of the council. It's just a generality thing to promote school unity. But still, I have a good time."

"A shame about the outcome of this one, though," she continued. "Our kendo team was on such a roll this season."  
Akari nodded. "Unfortunate. But they did put up a good fight though," she insisted.

For Kato Katsumi this evening was a disaster; the worst one of her life so far. Despite her training, her mediation, all of her focus and discipline, she failed to earn victory over her longtime rival as she had hoped She competed well, Akari witnessed it herself, and no one in this gymnasium could possibly fault her for loosing the match or discredit her as an athlete. Chitose herself agreed. "Hmm," she nodded with Akari," the team competed very well. Especially, Kato Katsumi! The hype built up around her does not even come close, I must say. And there is some dispute over the referee's call."  
"Really?" Akari asked.

Indeed, some people did feel that Kato Katsumi should have been declared the winner; that the referee's call against her last shot on Amana was an erroneous one. But for Kato Katsumi, none of that mattered. It didn't matter what the referee's call against her was and whether or not it was scrutable. She wanted victory. She wanted vengeance. But she fell short of her prize, and her failure had cost the team a victory tonight. Akari just knew that she was beating herself up fiercely over this; there was nothing else she could be doing.

Akari recalled the match and how it spontaneously climaxed. Katsumi readied herself. Taking full advantage of her window of opportunity, she rested and meditated briefly. She focused all her energy, dedicated to making this move her last. She shouted "abdomen" and twirled around a full 360, in order to confuse her. But Amana quickly adapted and blocked. Katsumi threw the sword upward and then down in an arc to the other side of the abdomen, but again The Beast was able to block it in time. Katsumi jumped back a bit in a flash, and quickly lunged back in one for one final attempt, and the blade struck. But she lunged too quickly, and the two of them fell to the ground. As a result, the referee, perhaps because he didn't see the hit or because he felt the fall discounted the attempt, called it a miss. There was a mass cry of discontent from the Nanomori crowd, both the spectators and the team. The couch vociferously debated with the referee and the judges. But the referee maintained her decision and the judges backed him up. Katsumi did not dispute it.

But this was the point of no return. The Beast knew that Katsumi had herself squandered whatever energy she had left. Now he was the shark in the water. She shouted" head," and then went low, tricking Katsumi. She threw her blade low instinctively, stopping it, but she fell right into The Beast's trap, and Amana launched her blade up high. Katsumi, with her last bout of energy, jumped back to avoid the initial impact, and she did so successfully. But then BAM! When the blade was at eye-level, The Beast thrust her blade forward and hit Katsumi's mask. Katsumi tripped and fell back. Akari stood up in exasperation as did Mariko. The referee called the hit, and just like that the match was over.

Katsumi laid there for a couple of seconds, temporarily unaware of existence, and quite blissfully so. She was tired from a near hour of fighting and all of her muscles ached profusely. She felt someone come and grab her hand. She accepted the offer upward, almost expecting it to be Akari, or perhaps Mariko. But upon standing up she was greeted by the The Beast. She removed hr mask, and a mane of dirty blonde hair fell out. She flicked it back gracefully, and in her unmuffled voice, boasted in the weary warrior's ear, "You will always be inferior to me!" And she pushed her back, and walked away. Her team adorned her with accolades as she came among them. The Nanomori girls just stared at them across the floor with a menacing gaze.

Akari's was embarrassment rather than disappointed, due to Kyoko. The referee's announcement woke up her eccentric friend. "Eh?" she muttered, "It's over?" She again shot upwards and with great fervor applauded and cheered. She chanted, "Yay for us! Hooray for Nanomori! Onwards to the final victory!"  
"Kyoko!" Yui yelled at her again. "We LOST!" Kyoko deadpanned again, and once again sunk into the seat as a thousand angry eyes gazed upon her. Akari just pinched her nose and sunk her head into her lap.

"Anyway, what're you doing here, Akari-chan?" Chitose asked. "I never took you for the kendo aficionado. And come to think of it, I've never seen you without your friends~"  
Akari blushed, the redness of her face clearly visible in the reflection of Chitose's glasses. "Oh, no reason really," Akari said scratching her head. "No reason. I was just here…waiting on someone."  
But Chitose knew. She saw right through the naive girl's ruse. She knew how to catch signs of a young girl crushing from her own experience. But she didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass the young girl. "Oh, okay," she fixed her specs on her face and turned away, "I'll let you get back to it. Good look." And that was all she said.

Left alone again, Akari checked her watch again. "Oneechan is gonna start worrying where I am," she thought. Some of the kendo girls had come out and others were coming out of the locker area. Akari wasn't sure, but she thought for sure that a couple of them had looked at her and giggled. She didn't know how to take this. But finally, a familiar face came out of the room; her greenette acquaintance.

"Hey, Akari-chan!" Mariko said as she walked over to her. "Hi, Mariko-chan!" Akari greeted back. "Where's Katsumi-chan?" she asked. "Not here" she responded.  
Mariko responded, "Well, you see, Katsumi just took off! Didn't change or nothing! Didn't even shower with us."  
"Eh? Where'd she go, then? Is she alright!?" Mariko chuckled, "Oh, don't worry. You're girlfriend," she smirked as she emphasized the word, which made Akari cringe with embarrassment, "is alright. She gets sulky like this from time to time, and so she runs off directly home to be sad and all alone~"  
Akari frowned. Mariko and she began to walk toward the exit together. "Oh, well, I could imagine. I mean, she must be so disappointed after trying so hard, too."  
"Yeah. Right now, she doesn't want to see anyone on the kendo team. Not even me," Mariko said. She smiled as she looked at Akari, "But~?"  
Akari, who was already hip to Mariko's suggestion, smiled and said, "But she probably wouldn't mind seeing me, would she?"  
"Bingo, Akari-chan! I think a surprise appearance from you will just brighten her up!"  
"So just follow me," Mariko continued, "and I'll take you to your girlfriend's abode, Akari-chan." She smirked. Akari had another cringe of embarrassment.

"Um, Mariko?" she asked the girl. "Are-are you ever gonna let up on Katsumi and I being girlfriends?  
"Nope." _So immediate!_ Akari thought. She continued, "I would like to ask you though, you also seem very happy by our relationship. Why is that? If it isn't a stupid question~?" They stepped outside into the frosty February air. It was raining a bit, so Mariko put up their umbrella for both of them to stand under. The greenette reflected on Akari's inquiry for a brief, but considerable amount of time. She tried to find the perfect way to say it, and she did. "That's easy enough, Akari-chan!" she ultimately said, "Because you make Katsumi-chan happy. And when Katsumi-chan is happy, I also am happy. So, you make me happy, too!" They smiled at each other. "As far as I can tell, we are already good friends!"  
Akari laughed. "Well, thanks for that, Mariko."  
"Not at all, Akari-chan!" The truth is," she continued, "that I didn't really know who you were up until about six weeks ago. Katsumi kept you well-hidden. But then she told me and a couple others on the team about you. And I took notice of you one day, and I said, 'Yeah, I see it. She's the type of girl that Katsumi would like.' And I got excited myself at the prospect of the two of you getting together."  
"And Katsumi saying that she liked a girl didn't bother you at all?" Akari asked humbly.

"Of course not. As a matter of fact, I always suspected it. I mean, you have to be a lesbian to be AS GOOD as Katsumi is at kendo. Straight women aren't that into sports! Haha!" Akari laughed to, but realized a hole there. "But Mariko-chan?" she asked, "Aren't you also pretty good at kendo?"

"Oh shoot!" Mariko feigned concern. "You figured me out! You are _too_ smart Akari-chan?" She winked at her and smirked. Akari smirked, too.

* * *

"A few light taps upon the pane made him turn to the window. It  
had begun to snow again. He watched sleepily the flakes, silver  
and dark, falling obliquely against the lamplight. The time had  
come for him to set out on his journey westward. Yes, the  
newspapers were right: snow was general all over Ireland. It was  
falling on every part of the dark central plain, on the treeless hills,  
falling softly upon the Bog of Allen and, farther westward, softly  
falling into the dark mutinous Shannon waves. It was falling, too,  
upon every part of the lonely churchyard on the hill where Michael  
Furey lay buried. It lay thickly drifted on the crooked crosses and  
headstones, on the spears of the little gate, on the barren thorns.  
His soul swooned slowly as he heard the snow falling faintly  
through the universe and faintly falling, like the descent of their  
last end, upon all the living and the dead."

Katsumi remembered this quote from, "The Dead." It was always her favorite of James Joyce's works, and it held particular meaning for her now. She felt as if she were Michael Furey standing there, or rather, lying in that churchyard, with snow falling ever so gently on top of her and slowly burying her. Or so she at least felt she deserved to be Michael Furey. As far as Kato Katsumi was concerned at this present moment, she was dead. James Joyce had written about here eighty years decades before she was born. He had been a forecaster.

The stoic warrior kneeled before her collection of swords and knives, set on the eastern side of her room. She sat, and she looked at them - really admired them, as if she were looking at them for the first time. And that wasn't far off, as in a way she was looking at them for the first time. Above these knives in their byzantine holders were shelves stocked with books, all about the samurai of Japan and their customs and the medieval knights of Europe and their chivalry code. She always had a fixation with these ancient warriors, and while other girls pretended to be nurses or housewives in their playtime, she imagined herself on horseback with katana or saber in hand charging onward into the vanguard of an enemy army fully prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for her empress. She couldn't decide particularly which class she liked best between the two. The knights of Europe had a more fantastical quality about them through their legends that Katsumi liked in comparison to their Japanese counterparts. But the samurai, Katsumi felt them personally to be the more sincere and dedicated, through their act of seppuku. And this is what Katsumi saw now in those blades she had before her. Before tonight, they were simply decorations to flaunt her passion to visitors, but now she truly looked at them the way a samurai might have, and imagined herself being so dedicated to a goal, so persistent in its accomplishment that she'd die rather than live with the failure.

Of course, Katsumi was not really thinking of withdrawing the knife and slicing out her guts. For one, she would've required the permission of a feudal lord, and there was none around. She was also too composed to ever be prone to suicide. But if she were an actual samurai, she probably would have done it after tonight. The disgrace of her failure was a difficult burden to bear, and she had to bear it alone.

She sneezed. Shivering from the cold, she went to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Still wearing her workout clothes, they were drenched with her sweat and from the cold rain. She sneezed violently, and collapsed on the bed. "Alright," she said to herself, "calm. Time for calm. You did not succeed, but that just means that you must train harder."_ But I HAD trained hard!_ "You must train harder!"_ How much more so? I'm already the BEST fighter on the TEAM!_ "You JUST need to train harder!" When will I actually see the fruits of it then! She broke her calm and punched at the wall a little bit, allowing her morose spirit a chance to scream out. "I just wanted to beat her! WHY CAN'T I BEAT HER! AAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Eh?" She was disturbed by a rapping at her window, too loud in timbre to be caused by the rain. She left her bed and walked toward the window, stopping only to let out another violent sneeze. She reached it, wiped away the mist obscuring her vision, and said aghast, "Akari?" Indeed, she opened the window and let her girlfriend into her room. "Hey Katsumi-chan!" Akari exclaimed as she climbed in, "Thanks for letting me in. Sorry for barging in all of a sudden, too." But Katsumi was just at aloss - Akari was here in her room. In the place where she had all of her fantasies suddenly the real deal had come in.

"Akari-chan!" she asked, fixing her hair and appearance as best she could, "What're you doing here?"  
Akari pllayed with her hair a bit. "To see you. I was going to after the match, but then Mariko-chan told me you had left so suddenly before anyone else. And so, she told me where your house was, and I decided to come and see you."  
"I know it most likely could've waited for tomorrow," she continued, "but you just looked so miserable, and I know how important this was for you, that I just really wanted to see if you were okay."

Katsumi, who was cold a second ago, had warmed a bit in Akari's presence and words. She closed her eyes, smiled and said, "Thanks, Akari-chan!"

Akari looked about the room in awe. It was surreal being here, and so spontaneously. She looked about the room. The first thing she noticed was the Japanese flag hanging on the wall next to another flag that she didn't recognize. It was a tricolor of the colors green, white, and a golden orange.*

"Where is Mariko-chan?" Katsumi asked. Akari replied, "Oh, she went on her way home. She said she didn't want to disturb our moment. I'm not really sure what she meant." But Katsumi did, and her skin went hot at the thought.

Akari continued to scan the room. _It sure does look like how I imagined it,_ she thought. Posters of samurai movies plastered the wall, along with movies about medieval knights, and war and action movie films. There were so many that one would've thought they were a coherent, albeit a collage wallpaper design.

"You really DO like warrior movies, eh Katsum-chan?" Akari said.  
"Yeah, as you can see," Katsumi said nervously. Akari noticed a fine assortment of blades at the eastern end of the room. "Knives?" Akari asked in shock.  
"Oh, yes, these are my favorite things in here!" Katsumi said, excited she could display them for her girl. "They are authentic ceremonial daggers; the same kind the samurai would use for seppuku if they failed to uphold the bushido code."  
"Your parents let you keep ceremonial daggers in here!" Akari declared. Katsumi laughed, "Well, my mother kinda hates it. She wishes I were kind of more stereo-typically girly. But my father doesn't mind. He kinda likes the idea that I can defend myself."  
Akari chuckled herself. "Well, there's no chance of you being girly, Katsumi-chan!" Katsumi smiled faintly, but she returned to her frown. Akari saw it, and frowned with her. "Are you okay, Katsumi-chan?" Some tears drew from the tall girl's blue eyes. She revealed herself honestly before her. "Not really, Akari-chan," she said. She knelt down and she said, "I failed. I'm a failure, Akari-chan!" Akari went over to her, and said, "No! No, you're not a failure!"  
Katsumi hung her head. "No, Akari-chan! I am. I let everybody down. The team was relying on me, and I let them down. And I lost to her, when I so very much wanted to win!" Katsumi was holding back tears, but some of them managed to break out. She continued, "And you came to see me, and I wanted very much to win for you, but I didn't and I disappointed you~"  
"NO!" Akari exclaimed, "You didn't disappoint me! You were amazing out there! That match went on for fifty minutes, Katsumi! How many people could've pulled that off? And you nearly did it to! If it weren't for that stupid referee-"  
Katsumi wiped away some of the tears, and she replied, "There's no blaming the referee, Akari-chan! It was my mistake! I lunged to hard and I made a disqualified shot, and I wasted all my remaining energy to do it! I could've been patient, but I wasn't, I was reckless and I wanted to get it over it, and so she beat me! And it was all my fault! There was nothing amazing about that performance!" She wiped her tears again. "Remember what I said to you, Akari-chan? That one stupid mistake could decide a match? Well, I always seem to know that intellectually, but I never seem capable of living it!"  
"That's not true!" Akari grasped her, "It was just one defeat!"  
"Well, it was the only one that truly mattered." Katsumi teared up some more.

Akari beheld this image of Katsumi and was amazed. Much like Chinatsu, Akari never imagined Katsumi as capable of tears. She was always so strong and reverent. But Akari had another lesson tonight, that Katsumi, just as Chinatsu, was a human being, capable of all the emotions that she was and just as insecure as she was. And Akari felt once again honored that Katsumi chose her to reveal this human, wounded side. It was a trust she did not take light of. And Akari hugged the wounded warrior and felt her tears on her shirt.  
"I'm not disappointed in you! And nobody on your team is!" she said. "I know that you see something in this that I am incapable of seeing, and that you want to be the best. I don't know what I could say to comfort you completely, only that I don't believe that your loss tonight makes you a failure." Akari withdrew and looked the girl in her dewy, sparkling eyes, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Katsumi-chan! You are one of the strongest people I know. And so noble and kind. For me, and for anyone that truly loves you, that's what counts. Not your winning streak or anything like that. That Beast may have beaten you tonight on the mat, but in terms of virtue, you beat her every time. And one day, you will defeat her in battle because you are smart, and you learn from your mistakes." Katsumi, her eyes still moist, stopped tearing further, and admired her girlfriend, her heart fluttering from the praise. "Thank you, Akari-chan," she said, digging her face into her chest. "I hope my advice wasn't too greeting card-like. Heh, heh," Akari laughed.  
"No, not at all," Katsumi replied, standing back up, "It was just perfect. You're perfect, Akari-chan."  
"Thanks," the redhead smiled. Katsumi closed her eyes, breathed a bit, and recomposed herself. Calm again, she said, "And it wasn't a championship qualification match or anything, so we still have a chance at winning that."  
"See?" Akari declared happily, "There you go! Think positively!"  
"Yeah- ACHOO!" Katsumi sneezed violently. She sneezed again. "Ugh!" she groaned. Akari looked at her concerned. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" Katsumi nodded. But Akari put her hand to her forehead, despite the lean girl's protests. Akari stood back aghast. "Katsumi-chan! You're getting a fever, I'm sure!"  
'What!" Katsumi waved her off. "No, I'm not! Lay off it!"  
But Akari ignored her plea to the contrary. "Yes you are!" she said worriedly. "Did you at least wear a jacket when you left the gym?"  
Katsumi hesitated in her respone, but admitted that she didn't. "What!?" Akari declared, "It's cold outside, Katsumi-chan! No wonder you're getting sick!"  
"Oh, Akari-chan! Get off of it! I'll be fine!" she waved it off again.  
Akari just pouted at her, "You can't let your rashness get in the way of you health." But Katsumi only chuckled at her. "Are you taking me seriously?" Akari asked. Katsumi admitted, "No," she said, "because you are just way too cute!"  
"Buuuu~ Katsumi-chan! Take me seriously!" Katsumi shrugged, "Okay, maybe. When you stop being so cute. Making your cute pouting faces! Heh heh! So kawaii!"  
"Aw, buuu~" Akari pouted again. And Katsumi giggled again, "See? There you go again!"**

They grasped each other's hands, and a calm silence filled the room. The two stared directly at each other. Katsumi wanted to do something, but was too nervous still to act on her own. She needed the permission to act. "Akari-chan," she whispered loudly. Akari nodded. "Can I - ," she asked, "can I … kiss you?"  
Akari paused and blushed for a moment, and she nodded, "Yes," and the two leaned in towards each other. They both closed their eyes, and their lips touched. And then they withdrew a little bit, looking at each other, then they went in for a longer bout. Akari felt Katsumi's tongue on her lips asking for permission to enter. Akari obliged.

They withdrew from each other again, and they looked into each other's eyes in another moment of silence.

Until Katsumi sneezed, disrupting the silence. "Bless you," Akari said. Katsumi laughed a little. "I'm sorry. I'll make you sick, too!" Akari shrugged it off. "I don't care. Heh heh. It was worth it." They laughed a little more, but then the silence returned. They caressed each other's fingers.

"Akari-chan," Katsumi said somberly. Feeling brave now, she felt she could do another hard thing, but only if she took advantage of the momentum. _I won't allow myself to fail twice in the same night, _she thought. Akari nodded, and she listened closely. "I just want to say," the black-haired girl continued, "that I love you."  
"Oh," Akari sighed aghast. Her face heated up and went red. Her heart sped up. Unable to hold her gaze, she looked a little bit off center trying to find a reasonable response. But of course, there was no reasonable response to that type of statement. After a few seconds, Akari opened her mouth to say something, but Katsumi put her a finger there to shush her. "I don't want you to say anything, Akari. And please don't feel obligated to." She paused and said, "I just wanted you to know that. I know that this whole thing with us has been dropped on you so suddenly, and that you've been a little confused, as was I … in the beginning. But I just wanted you to know, regardless of how deeply or shallowly you feel about this ... about us … that I do love you." Katsumi exhaled loudly, and said further, "That was actually a little easier than I thought. Heh heh."

Akari remained silent, a little overwhelmed by Katsumi's complete unveiling, but at the same time excited. She wanted to say something in return, just to even keep up, but how could anyone top something like that. She wanted to return it, but something held her back. Something about doing so seemed to sudden. But she had to say something, she felt her lovely girlfriend staring at her, waiting for a reply whether she knew that consciously or unconsciously. She sighed, and said, "I … don't know what to say for right now. In regards of our relationship, though, I do know that I do like being with you. I am happy with you, and I look forward to being with you. And I feel at this time that I just want to thank you, Katsumi-chan!"  
"Thanks for what exactly?" she smiled.  
"I don't know really-" Akari blushed. "-for making me feel special-"  
Katsumi chuckled privately at the prospect that Akari needed her to feel special. "Your specialty is self-evident, Akari-chan," she said to her. The played with each other's fingers for awhile. Akari looked down, and frowned. She said, "I'm sorry if that was less than what you wanted to hear-" But Katsumi stopped her again, and lifted her chin back up. "Don't be. I don't want you to be forced into anything. Just go at your own pace, Akari. I will never put pressure on you, I promise," Katsumi clutched Akari's hand, and kissed her fingers as she did again. Akari blushed some more, still not used to being treated like royalty. Katsumi then went back up to Akari's face and they kissed passionately again one last time. Afterwards, Akari checked the time, and freaked out a bit.

"Oh jeez!" she exclaimed, "It's late! My sister and my father will start worrying! I gotta go, Katsumi-chan!"  
"Ahhh, okay," Katsumi feigned sadness. Akari head over to the window and began to climb out of it. "You make sure you get plenty of rest, Katsumi-chan! I don't want you getting sick!"  
"Too late," she joked as she sneezed. Akari was about to scale down, but Katsumi stopped her. "Oh, hey wait," she said, "Are you doing anything on Friday?"  
"Hmm, I don't think so. Nothing specific. Why?" Akari asked.  
"Well, no reason, it's just that, well, the Kendo Team kinda goes out together on Friday afternoons right after practice. And I just wanted to know if you'd like to come?"  
"You want me to come out with your friends?" Akari asked.  
"Hmm," Katsumi nodded, "Of course. You're my girlfriend. And I want to show you off~" she blushed. Akari chuckled again. "Heh heh."  
"What's so damn funny, Akari-chan?" Katsumi pouted.  
"You are," she said bluntly. "You're just so cute the way you always blush when you talk to me," she said.

"You're too cute, Katsu-chan!"

"Gyeh!" Katsumi died, "A pet name?"  
Akari grinned a mile wide. "Well, I wasn't planning on it, but it does kind of fit~"  
Katsumi towered over her from the windowsill. "If you call me that again, I'll kill you, Akari-chan!"  
Akari shrugged at her. "Okay, whatever you say, Katsu-chan! I'm off. See you tomorrow~" Katsumi watched her as she reached the bottom. It had stopped raining now, fortunately, and the moon was now out. Akari blew a kiss up to her, and Katsumi caught it. Then, Akari disappeared into the ether of the night. Katsumi closed her window and then lay herself down for good on her bed. She stared out the window and up into the night sky. She whispered, "Katsu-chan," to herself. She kept it close to her. Feeling comfortable, she went to sleep.

**THE END ... But Not Really the End ... for The Beast and Katsumi will battle again ... in **

**08hurley's "You Only Die Twice!"**

**Bonus Points:**

*I was going to have Akari ask her about this flag, but I decided to let you all exercise your brains and find out for yourselves which country whose flag this is. I'll give you a hint - It's not the Ivory Coast's. And why would Katsumi have this island European country's flag in her room? Hmm?

**I didn't intend this, but what American President from the 1980s era is famous for having mocked both Jimmy Carter and Walter Mondale with this quote in the presidential debates?

**A/N: **

OH! TWIST! Katsumi lost! I got you all good! Lol! Well, at least some of you!

And I know what some of you are thinking? Hurley - whay are you so weird? Why do you include references to James Joyce or Hunter S. Thompson or the Iraq War or to Martin Luther King, Jr. in your Yuru Yuri stories. Well, because you see, reader, I am an intellectual, and I like to flaunt my intelligence whenever I see a chance. And if I feel it fits into the story either in a comedic way or to set tone, I say why not. And if I look smart doing it, a bonus! If you don't know James Joyce or it makes you feel dumb, then too bad! I'm not going to lower my bar to accommodate you! Lol. I'm not going to apologize for making you cultured! lol

Lok jk. But yeah, I do love to show off my Joyce knowledge or my love of history! It's just a part of who I am! And hopefully, some of you will have your interest piqued and you'll see it for yourself. :)

Anyway, onwards - Crap chapters, I know. I'm sorry. I haven't been on the ball. I'm sorry. I have been so caught up in fluff mode while also trying to get some plot in there. I mean, fluff is good and all, but we need story! And story is hard, man! It's hard. The problem isn't also that I have a shortage of ideas, but rather that I have an excessive amount. I have so many good ideas, but most of them are contradictory to each other, so I have to make a decision and sometimes it is killer.

I know I kind of hinted at developing Chinatsu in this one, and I did write some things, but I decided to make that the next chapter. I never seem able to write a short, sweet story in Yuru Yuri anymore, it always turns into a rambling mess lol. I have all these ideas and I'm determined to use all of them. Well, whatever. You lot seem to enjoy it. And you probably don't want it to end anytime soon, I'm sure. :)

The next chapter will be out fairly soon. It'll be Chinatsu-based. Then, the Amusement Club takes action. At least that's what I have outlined plot-wise. But I have a question for you guys. I'm having a bit of a conflict, because on the one hand I do want to take some time to develop AKari and Katsumi's relationship up a bit through just a series of fluffy pieces, and I did that at first. But on the other hand, I do feel some pressure to get the plot in and get the story moving. It's a pacing dilemma. So I decided to not have it and instead give it to you. IN YOUR REVIEW, let me what you think: Do you want me to write some fluff pieces some more for the time being, put Chinatsu, and Amusement Club, and anything else to the side for now. Or do you want me to just cut to the chase, cut the bullshit, get this show on the road and get the plot going.

The choice is no yours. I wash my hands of this.

Anyway, in either case, it should be fun. Sorry again for the length, I've been catching up on my reading and my shows. I've been reading a biography on my favorite Communist dictator Mao Ze Dong, China's greatest ever ruler. lol. He was frat. In terms of shows, I've been trying to finally finish Full Metal Alchemist and Madoka Magica. Both of those shows are amazing anime feats of our time, but goddamn Madoka Magica is depressing! I'm pretty sure Kyebeh is Satan, and really? EIGHT EPISODES IN, and Madoka is STILL NOT A MAGICAL GIRL? I mean, who wrote this? J.J. Abrams? George R. Martin? Still, brilliant show in any case. But definitely not for the faint of heart.

That's it for now! Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

Out of the cold, Akari entered her warm abode. "Onee-chan!" she said, "I'm home." There was no response. She went into the kitchen, there was a note on the fridge in her sister's handwriting. "Akari … Dad's out and mom's working tonight. I'm with a study group for an exam. There's some food in the fridge. Call me to let me know when you get in. : )" Akari took the food out of the fridge, and then proceeded to call her sister. "Hello imouto?" "Hello oneechan. Just calling to let you know I'm home." "Have you only gotten in now?" Akane asked. "Yes, sorry. I was at a friend's place doing homework after Amusement Club." "Oh, okay. That's nice," her sister asked calmly. "Which friend's place?" "Oh, Chinatsu's." There was a pause on the other line. "Chinatsu's, imouto?" she sounded puzzled. "Um, yeah. Why?" "N-no reason. I'll talk to you later." "Okay," Akari said cheerily. "I'll talk to you la-" "Um, imouto-chan," Akane cut her off. Akari nodded, "Yes?" "You know that you can tell me anything, right? That no matter what's up, you can always come to me-" "Eh," Akari grew concerned, "yeah. I know. Of course, I know, one-chan." There was another long pause on the other line. "Why are you saying this so suddenly, one~?" "Oh, no reason in particular," she lied. "I just wanted to remind you. Just in case~" Akari chuckled. "Don't worry. I know that, one. I'm fine though." "Okay. As long as you're sure-" "Of course I'm sure. I'll talk to you later, one-chan!" "Well, alright then," Akane said a little less wearily, "I'll talk to you later, too." Akane hung up the phone and hung her head. She sighed. Imouto-chan, she thought, what's up with you? She knew that her little sister wasn't being honest with her. She knew she wasn't at Chinatsu's house, there was no way she could've been. She returned to Tomoko's bedroom where her pinkette friend sat reading her textbook. She looked up and noticed her frown. "Hey," she asked, Is everything alright, Akane-chan?" She put the book down as Akane took a seat on her floor. "Oh, don't worry," Akane said, putting on a fake smile. "Everything's alright, Tomoko-chan. Let's get back to review. Everybody else may have gone, but I still feel I need more review." But Tomoko wasn't about to relinquish her that easily. As Akane picked up her book, she extended her hand out to her, and forced the book back down on the table. "Oh, no," she said. "I know when something is bothering you, Akane-chan. And I want you to tell me." Akane paused. She wasn't sure. She was never one to want to burden others with her problems. But Tomoko insisted. "C'mon!" she said, "If something is bothering you, then I want to help." Akane sighed. "My little sister … she got back later than usual, which isn't so much a bother, but she's lying to me about where she was." "Eh? Lying? How?" "I asked her where she was all this time, and she told me she was here with your sister." "Ah, I see. I'm sorry." "It's just gotten me a bit shaken up because she's not usually like that. Usually, she can't wait to talk to me and tell me about her day. But recently, she's been less talkative and more secretive. And it's just got me worried. I just don't understand why she's not talking to me so much anymore." Tokomo put her hand on her. "I'm sure she's not doing it to hurt you. That's what kids are like at that age. They want to live their own lives whenever they can. Chinatsu is the same way sometimes. Just continue to remind her you're there for her, and when she feels she needs you she'll come around." "Thanks Tomoko. But it still doesn't explain why Akari is acting in this way." Akane's mind immediately filled with thoughts of grave things happening to her little sister. "Oh my God!" she said aloud, "What is my Akari is getting involved in some gang, or some crazy cult!"  
A bead of sweat rolled down Tomoko's head, "Umm," she said, "W-wut?"  
"Y'know, like one of those weird, deranged cults that believe the world is five hundred years old and that Karl Marx was the second coming of Christ!"  
"I-is-is that a thing?" Tomoko asked. Akane shrugged, "I don't know, I'm sure it is somewhere! Oh my God," she muttered again, "What if Akari is getting caught up in some crazy political group! Like that party who believes that World War II never ended and wants to re-conquer Manchuria!" "Heh, heh," Tomoko scratched her head, "I don't think that's it~"  
"Well, then," Akane refuted, "what could it be then?"  
"I'm sure there's a more likely explanation-" Tomoko thought about it and said, "Well, she is beginning to reach that age you know-" "Eh? What are you saying?" "Well, you know, that age, when girls begin to notice boys-" "What? Boys? No, no, no. Akari doesn't even know any boys. I've never seen her with one or even talking about them." "Hmmm," Tomoko smiled blissfully, "then maybe she's noticing girls?" "Eh!" Akane said aghast. "Wh-why do you say that?"  
Tomoko gasped, "Please don't tell me that bothers you!" she joked. "I never took you for a homophobe!"  
Akane waved her hands about erratically, "Of-of course not! It's just that-that-!" She desperately searched for a method to explain herself more rationally.  
"I'm sure that's it!" Tomoko continued. She closed her eyes and blissfully imagined the scenario of two young of middle school girls discovering love for the first time. "She's taken a liking to someone in her class, and they've been seeing each other, and Akari's just a little shy and wants to keep it a secret. Heh, heh. Kinda sweet, don't you think?" Akane didn't answer. Tomoko opened her eyes wide and was greeted by a horrific expression on her friend's face. "You're trying to torture me, Tomoko-chan?" she muttered grimly.  
"Gah!" Tomoko exclaimed while waving her hands excessively, "It-it's just a suggestion! I don't mean to say it's actually happening!" "Good!" Akane exclaimed. Tomoko was going to ask her something, but she suddenly declared, "Let's return to our work." Tomoko was puzzled by her friend's apparent change in mood, but nodded anyway, and she returned to her book.

After a minute or so of study, Akane sighed again, and Tomoko looked back towards her. "Do you-" Akane looked down at the floor and asked, "do you really think that's the reason?" Tomoko asked, "Does that idea bother you?" Akane reflected on the image of her little sister, the love of her life, holding hands with another person, hugging them, and even kissing them, and it sickened her. But knowing that her friend wouldn't understand the true reason, she dismissed it, "Ak-Akari's too young for that sort of behavior!" Tomoko chuckled, believing she understood her friend's anger. "You're pretty protective of her, huh Akane-chan?" Akane sighed in desperation. "My imouto's welfare is the only thing I care about most in this world. And I just know there's nobody out there who could treat her well enough." "I'm sure that's true," Tomoko chuckled quietly. She's so cute when she's trying to be a good sister, she thought, "but, whether you like it or not, it's gonna happen sooner or later. Eventually, Akari is gonna meet someone, and their gonna take a liking to each other-" Akane did her best to remain composed. "-and I'm sure there's someone out there who your little sister will make very happy, Akane-chan! C'mon, it is kind of sweet don't you think?" But I want to be that person! Akane thought to herself. But she did admit that Tomoko had a point. It was going to happen eventually, if it is not already happening now. A part of her wanted to dash out of that room and run home to her sister right now, and badger her for the truth. But how would Akane react to it. She couldn't tell her sister or Tomoko or anyone about it. And how was she going to handle the news. She couldn't forbid Akari from seeing someone or try to sabotage the relationship. She would certainly hate her forever and rightfully so. But still, she loved Akari, and she always thought that someday somehow she would find a way to confess and have her accept her in that way, even if it defied all logic. She wanted to have the dream still. She couldn't give it up just yet! But she remained composed for now. She continued to sulk, and she nodded with Tomoko, and grumbled, "Yes, I suppose so." Tomoko felt for her friend and attempted to console her again. She gave her a hug, and said, "I know it must be hard trying to accept that your little sister is growing up. But I'm sure when you see how happy Akari is with someone, you'll be happy, too! And if the relationship should end and she's sad, she'll come to you for comfort first and foremost!" Akane was too much in despair to accept that right now, and still sulked. But she nodded in agreement in any case. She began to sob a little. Tomoko took it as mere emotion. "Aww, don't worry about it, Akane-chan! It's not that big a deal!" 'It's a bigger deal than you realize,' Akane thought aloud, but Tomoko didn't put much thought into any deeper subtext. Instead, she retrieve a tissue for her friend to dab her eyes with and she offered her a cup of water. Akane first refused, but Tomoko had none of it, and left the room to get the cup. She went down to find Chinatsu in the kitchen. "Hey imouto-chan," Tomoko greeted her little sister. "Hi, onee~" Chinatsu returned the greeting rather wearily. Tomoko, pre-occupied with her task didn't notice her glum disposition immediately.  
"Are you going to bed soon?" she asked. Chinatsu replied, "Yeah, I'm just sitting here having dinner first." Tomoko retrieved a couple cups of water. She looked at her sister and noticed the rather sullen look on her dear sister's face. She also noticed that her sister had barely touched her food. "What's the matter, imouto-chan?" she asked, putting the two waters aside. "You look so morose? How come? Was everything alright at school today."  
Chinatsu nodded, but Tmoko wasn't taking it. "Now, c'mon," she said as she took her seat at the table beside her. "If something is bothering you, then tell me. I don't want you to feel down."  
Chinatsu thought about what to tell her. "It's hard to express to you," she said, "because I don't even really know how to express it to myself."  
"Well," the elder girl elaborated, "if you talk to me, then maybe it'll help you to figure it out."  
Chinatsu reflected and said, "Well, I have this frien,er,classmate, and she's been having trouble with her best friend."  
"Oh? What's up?" Tomoko asked. The younger girl elaborated, "Well, these two are very close and have been since the first day of middle school. But recently, the other girl has been kind of distant from her, and has even been hanging around with another person. And now it looks like that perhaps this girl wants to maybe be best friends with this other person more so than with my classmate." Tomoko nodded, "Uh-huh."  
"Well, I guess," Chinatsu continued, "what I'm worried is - what should my classmate do? In this situation? Because she doesn't want to stop being best friends with this girl."  
"Hmmm," Tomoko thought about tin and asked, "Well, did anything happen between them? Friends at this age don't usually grow distant over nothing."  
Chinatsu thought about how to explain it economically. "Yeah," she said, "something happened. Some sort of spat. But my classmate didn't really even know it was a spat, and doesn't see it as such. So, she's not really sure if that's the reason, or if there are other factors."  
"But it still kind of has her feeling like this was in some way her fault-?" Tomoko replied, "Or at least partially her fault?" Chinatsu looked up at her with sad eyes, and she nodded. Tomoko smiled, "Well, maybe that was the reason and maybe it wasn't. But either way, if your classmate does truly care about this girl and sees her as her friend, then she should talk to her. She should address what she thinks is the problem and try to listen to her friend. It's really simple, really." Tomoko smiled, but Chinatsu still looked on a bit wearily. Tomoko asked, "This isn't really about a classmate of yours is it? It pertains to you?" Chinatsu nodded hesitantly. Ultimately, she said, "Yes, it has something to do with Akari-chan~"  
"Akari-chan?" Tomoko asked boldly, "What is wrong between yourself and Akari-chan?"  
"Well, I saw … Akari-chan hug another classmate today…" Tomoko's eyes widened. Akari was hugging another girl? She took mental note of that and co-related it to her conversation with Akane. For the time being, she continued to listen to her little sister, "…and recently she hasn't been hanging around with me or even the Amusement Club so much. And we're all growing a little concerned." Chinatsu, breathed and sighed. She continued, "And I feel like that it may be my fault in some way~"  
"Oh? What happened? Did you two fight?  
"No," Chinatsu said," at least I don't think we did." She blushed. She felt a strange type of anger. "It-it was nothing. It was just something stupid~" She sighed, and she said, "I don't really want to talk about it~"  
Tomoko smiled and said, "Well, I still think that you should talk to her. And if it effects the entire club, then perhaps they can talk with her, too. For better or worse, there is nothing to be gained from shutting her out, but if you take some time to try and talk with her, well then, at least you can say you tried."  
"I just don't want to be alone again, onee~" Chinatsu muttered. Tomoko put her hand around her. "I know, but don't worry about that, because you're not. I'm sure it's not what you think and that Akari still considers herself your friend."  
Chinatsu thought about this, and said, "Well then, why is she ignoring me, and the Amusement Club lately?"  
"Well," Tomoko reflected, and said, "because I think that Akari … she might be … in love."  
Chinatsu perked up in her seat and her eyes widened as she considered what her sister had just said. She still really wasn't sure what she was suggesting. "Wha-what do you mean, onee-chan? Love?"  
"Heh, heh, well, yeah," Tomoko said, "I happen to have a good hunch about it. Akane has been having a similar problem with her sister. Akari has appeared to become a bit cold with her, and what you told me, I believe, confirms it."  
"You're not making sense, onee~' Chinatsu mumbled. Tomoko clarified, "What I'm suggesting is that the Akari has a little crush on this girl you saw her hugging, but that she's a little embarrassed by it, and so she's just been keeping it a little secret from everybody," she closed her eyes and smiled again at the cuteness of it all.  
"But," Chinatsu thought about it. And she remembered Valentine's Day. "Come to think of it, Akari did receive a mysterious valentine on Valentine's Day-" Tomoko applauded herself, believing she affirmed her assertion, Chinatsu was still a little skeptical. "But the girl she was hugging is one of the most popular girls in the class, onee! Chinatsu continued, "andd Akari has so little presence, I just highly doubt that Kato-san would even noticed Akari-chan's existence, let alone fall in love with her!"  
Tomoko shrugged, "Well, who knows, imouto-chan?" She said, "Love isn't an exact science. This Kato and Akari may get along very well together."

Chinatsu thought about this, and not he surface it seemed to solve her dilemma. She hugged her older sister. "Thanks, onee-chan!" she exclaimed, "You're advice is very helpful,a nd I'll do my best to rectify things with Akari-chan!"  
"Good. I'm glad to be of help! Now, excuse me," she said as she picked up the two glasses, "I have to go back to studying. I have a big test tomorrow on psychology, and as much hands-on practice I'm getting, I need to work on the theory of it! Heh, heh." Chinatsu laughed too and her sister left the kitchen and went up the stairs. As Tomoko returned upstairs, she gave herself a mental highfive and cheer. "Yes!" she exclaimed, "I knew little Akaza-san had herself a little crush she was seeing!" She debated whether or not she should tell Akane or whether it was really any of her business enough to even consider it. She returned to her room to see Akane back mostly to he usual spirits, her head stuck in the text book. "Here you are, Akane-chan!" Tomoko said cheerily as she presented her secret crush the glass. Akane nodded as she received it, "Thank you," she said. Tokomo was considering just giving a hint about it, and proceeded to, "So I think I have some news." Akane looked back up at her, "Oh?" she asked, "What is it, Tomoko-chan?" Tomoko considered going forward, but in Akane's voice still had a melancholic air to it. So, she decided to keep it to herself for now. "It's nothing, really," Tomoko said. And she continued, "I'm sure if you talk to your sister about it sometime when you're both ready, she'll tell you everything that's going on, and then everything will be all worked out. Back to normal and more!" She smiled. Akane looked at her smile, and despite her dread about her whole dream collapsing word her, she felt an impulse to smile, too, and genuinely so. Akane could never explain it, but Tomoko did have this quality that helped her in hard times. It was an attribute that always alleviated her, even when, in times such as this, she couldn't even be fully honest with her. One day, she hoped that perhaps she could tell Tomoko her disgraceful secret. She always felt that Tomoko is the one friend she had who she could reveal her incestuous crush on her little sister to and not have to face judgment. Surprise and confusion, sure, but not judgement. She wanted to at times in the past, and almost did. Now was another one of those times, but as always, logic came and restrained her once again. One had to know when and where to throw the reigns over faith, as faith could only take you so far. She smiled back at her friend, and with some cheeriness, expressed her gratitude. "Thank you, Tomoko-chan," she said, "You always know how to make me feel a little better." Tomoko did her best to hide her blush, "Oh, no problem, Akane-chan! Anytime!" Both returned to their literature. But before delving deep back into study, Tomoko took one last furtive glance upwards towards Akane. One day, I will tell you, she thought, I will confess my true feelings! But for now, she kept them hidden for an indefinite amount of time more, and put her focus on her study.

Chinatsu still felt a little uneasy, but her sister's commentary did provide some alleviation. She was able to eat once again and relax a little. She went upstairs to her bedroom, prepared herself and snugged in under the covers. As she tried to get some sleep, some insecurities to crawl back to haunt her, but not immediately. Initially excited with the prospect, she thought, With Akari-chan dating somebody else then I can continue my pursuit of Yui-sempai without guilt! But … it is kind of weird that Akari would immediately get over our kiss though~ another voice in her head said. She dismissed this thought, That's nonsense! Me and Akari-chan … we both knew that was just a little fun. It was never anything serious. We're best friends, after all! And yet, the other thought side said, Akari-chan didn't feel the need to tell her BEST FRIEND about this development.  
Oh, we don't know if this is even true, Chinatsu assured herself, Akari-chan may not and probably isn't dating Kato Katsumi. I mean, that's just silly to think of. I'm the only one in her class who really notices her and cares for her and helps her with her problems~ But if they are dating, then fine. I'm good with it. I like Yui-sempai anyway.  
She tried to go into another fantasy of her princely sempai coming for her. She was being harassed by goons, blonde-haired, blue-eyes goons. 'Put this Mirakurun costume on, Chinatsu-chan! Hah hah! We need you to look pretty for us!' 'No!' Chinatsu yelled out in horror. 'I don't want to wear your cosplay, you otaku freak!' But the Toshinou goons kept coming forward. But then out of the distance, a motorbike came rumbling in, and it knocked the gang apart. Yui-sempai, looking like the Wild One, stepped off of it. 'How many times have I warned you, freak otakus! Chinatsu is mine and I will defend her! Chinatsu clapped wildy, and declared, 'Yay! Yui-sempai! You've come to my rescue again!' Yui stared down the otakus menacingly. 'Oh, it's Yui! Let's split, guys!' And the gang ran off, never to harass the fair Chinatsu again. 'Yayy! For sempai!" Chinatsu leaped up and down again, until Yui came over and stopped her. Chinatsu stared into her eyes, and listened as she asked, "Are you alright, my princess?' Chinatsu nodded, 'I'll always be happy as long as you're here for me, Yui!' And Yui leaned in and they kissed each other passionately. They stopped, and Chinatsu moved back, but Yui was no longer in her spot. It was, 'Akari-chan?' Where Yui was, Akari had just appeared. 'Hey, my dear, Chinatsu-chan!' she said while she smiled, her teeth sparkling and her hair glimmering from the sun. 'Did I just … did we just …' Akari nodded, 'Kiss? Yes. I hope you liked it?' Chinatsu was lost in Akari's eyes. There was an allure to them. 'Umm, yeah. I did actually.' 'Yeah, thanks for practicing with me, Chinatsu-chan! Now, you're all practiced for Yui-chan, and I'm all practiced for Kato-san!' 'Eh?' Chinatsu said flabbergasted. 'Pr-pr-practice? This was jus-' 'Yeah, practice! You know, I wanted to be good for my girlfriend. Kato-san and I are beginning to really get heavy now. And now I'm a better kisser! As you are for Yui. So we both got what wanted~' 'B-bu-ut!' Chinatsu muttered, 'bu-but, but, I th-th-th-thought-' She tried so desperately to find words, but they wouldn't come. She couldn't even think coherently. 'I th-thought tha-that we were-' She didn't even know where she was. Akari arose and stood tall above her. 'Well,' Akari said, 'I better get going. Kato-san is waiting for me, Chinatsu-chan, so I don't have much time to hang out with you anymore!' She turned around and slowly began to walk away into the further. 'Bu-bu-but, Akari-chan!" she shouted out after her. She reached out to grasp her, but she was too far away. And the redhead girl disappeared into the darkness.  
'AKARI-CHAN! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE, AKARI-CHAN!"  
Chinatsu woke up in a frenzy, sweating heavily. She panted heavily as she scanned about her environment. She was in her room again. She looked up at a poster she had made out of a photo of Yui and herself, and smiled a little bit. "I was just having a bad dream," she said. "About Akari-chan." She looked up at the photo with Yui one last time, a photo that usually filled her with some sore tof confidence, but recently had only given her a sense of confusion. She tried hugging it and forced herself to feel something out of it.

After awhile, she went to the bathroom down the hall, filled the sink up with water, and splashed some of it on her face. She dabbed herself with a towelette hanging on the wall bar and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, and said to herself, "Don't worry, girl! It was all just a bad dream. It's probably just some closeted guilt something-or-other like what onee-chan is studying-!" She smiled to herself. "We'll talk everything out with Akari-chan, and we'll get our situation clear, and everything will go back to normal, and I will finally confess to Yui-sempai! An everyone lives happily ever after. Except for Kyoko-sempai who dies alone as she deserves!" Chinatsu returned to her bed and threw her covers back over her. She believed what she she told herself. Or she wanted to believe it. She didn't know whether she truly hoped for it or not.


	12. Chapter 12

The school bell rang, marking the conclusion of another day at Nanomori Middle School. Chinatsu stretched and yawned as she stood up prompting a laugh from her redhead friend. "Tired, Chinatsu-chan?" she asked.

"Ahhh!" she yawned again. "Umm," she nodded, "a little." She rubbed her eyes. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, what's the matter?" Akari asked as they collected their belongings and headed out the door. "Oh, nothing," Chinatsu insisted, "Just had a bad dream was all~" she said, as she regarded the subject of her dream. Chinatsu couldn't help but notice that Akari looked a little … different to her today. Since she awoke from her dream last night, the redheaded girl was all she could think about or take notice of. When they went to pick her up today, and Akari opened the door, she saw someone that she never knew. A new Akari. This new Akari had a sparkle to her. She is … cute, Chinatsu thought. Chinatsu always knew, in an academic sense, that Akari had cute traits, but now her cuteness occupied her thoughts, as if she had taken notice of something obvious that had always been glaring her in the face and once she finally saw it, she could now never unsee it. This was a new world she was living in, and Chinatsu didn't know why it had changed. But she kind of liked it.

"Hey, Akari-chan," she said to her friend as they walked to the Amusement Club, "did you do something different with your hair today?" Chinatsu asked.

"Eh? No, heh heh," Akari chuckled. Chinatsu could feel the reverb in the air. "Why does everyone keep asking me that. My hair is the same."

"I don't know," Chinatsu said, studying it, "It just looks shinier lately."

"Ah, well, that's good. I don't really know what I've been doing differently, though~"

"Mind if I touch it, Akari-chan?" she asked.  
"Umm, no. Sure."

Chinatsu streaked her fingers through the red hair for awhile. Akari blushed a little bit at the contact. "Wow, Akari-chan!" Chinatsu exclaimed, "Your hair feels kind of like velvet! I love it!" Akari blushed again. "Really?" Akari asked, "That's nice." Chinatsu chuckled a little bit as she played around with her odango bun, and laughed at her friend's agitated expression. "Chinatsu~" as she pouted, "Stop doing that! It's so disrespectful."

Chinatsu stopped and chuckled further. "Sorry, Akari-chan," she said, "I couldn't resist. It was just dangling right there~" she poke the bun one last time, and Akari waved her finger away. "You're going to mess it up and I'll be unpresentable," she pouted. Chinatsu stared at Akari's pouting face, and she mentally remarked upon her expressive nature. Akari had a knack for emotional expression, it seemed, and her expressions were always so cute. It was as if lately, the world had gone gray and Akari was the only individual colored in.

They talked a bit more until they were interrupted by chiming of Akari's cellphone. She took it out an flicked it open. Her face lit up, and she ferociously typed back. "Sorry, Chinatsu-chan. I can't go to club again, today!"

"Eh?" Chinatsu said confusedly. "I thought you said you were free this afternoon?"

"I thought so. But I am needed. Sorry, it is my duty!"

"Where are you going, Akari-chan?" Chinatsu asked. Akari looked away and down at the ground. She had a contemplative look on her face. "I can't say right now. The time isn't right~" she looked back towards her friend, "but I will reveal everything soon, okay? I promise!"

The explanation did little to satisfy her, and her feelings were still befuddled and indirect. But she nodded as if she understood. Akari headed towards the front gate. She turned back and smiled, "Give my apologies to Kyoko and Yui-chan!"

"Oh, um, ye-yeah," she stammered, "O-of course!" And as Akari dashed with such dynamism out of the gate, Chinatsu stood there in the courtyard. Once bustling with the energy of people going home or to their extracurriculars, the energy had now dissipated and Chinatsu stood there alone. She frowned, and with her head looking slightly downward, she headed toward the Amusement Club room. Knowing Yui-sempai would be there did little to lift her spirits, and she did not see anything odd with this.

Chinatsu entered the room and greeted her sempais who greeted her back. "Chinatsu-chan!" Kyoko cheered with a kissy face as she tried to leap on her. Chinatsu naturally diverged out of her way causing the otaku to plummet downward onto the floor. "Stop that-" Chinatsu said blankly while Kyoko rubbed her sore spots and pouted. "Why won't you just let me love you, Chinatsu-chan~"

Yui sat still and asked, "Where's Akari-chan?"

Chinatsu sighed. She sat down next to her sempai and replied, "She said she had some business to take care of."

"Eh? Business? What sort of business?" Yui inquired further. Chinatsu shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't even come up with an excuse this time~" Yui sighed and pondered, "That's gotta be a good seven or eight times now she has missed club for something. She's been acting so weirdly lately." Kyoko had successfully crawled her way back to her spot at the head of the table. She sat up and said, "Do you two think that Akari is avoiding us for some reason? Like did we say something to her that would make her want to skip club?"

Yui reflected on this point. "I can't think of anything … and even if we did, y'know Akari- she's always open with her feelings! She would tell us if we did."

"Hmm," Kyoko pondered, "that is also very true."

"Well, I was talking to my sister last night…" Chinatsu said.

"Hmm, what're you saying Chinatsu?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, well," Chinatsu muttered, "it might come off as a little silly, but my sister thinks…" Chinatsu's throat dried up a little, out of some nervousness she couldn't account for,"… and she thinks that Akari is just making excuses for something…"

"Um, yeah. No duh, Chinatsu-chan," Kyoko jeered her playfully, "but for what."

"Well, she thinks, and it might sound a bit silly I know, that Akari is …"

"What, Chinatsu?" Yui asked, "Just come out with it."

Chinatsu swallowed again, "…she thinks that Akari might be … dating someone…" her face flushed a little bit. Yui and Kyoko just looked at her flabbergasted.

"Wha-what?" Kyoko let out. Yui thought about it. Chinatsu shrugged it off, and pleaded, "He-hey! Don't look at me that way, okay? That's what she thinks!"

Kyoko felt a bubbling feeling inside her. It frothed upwards from her being until at last she could hold it in no longer, and it burst outwards. "Ha ha ha!" She laughed. She slapped her legs, laughing, and keeled over in a bout of paralysis. "Ha ha ha!" she laughed onwards, "Oh, that is rich, Chinatsu-chan! Akari is dating someone…. HA HA HA!"

Chinatsu, and Yui, too, studied her oddly. "Okay," the pinkette girl asked, "what is so funny about that?" Kyoko stood back up a little bit, but she had to crutch herself from the pains of laughter. "Be-because, heh-heh, it's as you said; it is such a silly thought!"

Chinatsu huffed, "Okay sempai, it isn't that silly! It is a possibility."

"Oh my God," Kyoko said, "could you imagine? Our little Akari on a date…"

'Well," Yui interjected, "it would explain the discrepancy in her behavior as of late…"

"What, Yui-chan!?" Kyoko implored her, "Don't tell me you believe this! I mean, it's ludicrous!"

Chinatsu slammed her hands down on the table, nearly causing her tea to spill. Some droplets leaped into the air and splashed down on Yui's side of the table, nearly hitting her white school outfit. "Gah! Chinatsu-chan!" she cried, "Careful! You nearly splashed my uniform!" But Chinatsu didn't hear her, instead she was too focused on getting an answer from her blonde, otaku sempai.

"Why is the prospect of Akari dating so laughable to you, Kyoko-sempai?" she demanded to know.

Kyoko wiped away a tear from her eye. "Well, because-" she responded, "-don't take me wrong, I love Akari-chan, she's my chibi imouto-chan, but with her lack of presence, she just couldn't attract anyone. She's too plain!"

"That's not true!" Chinatsu raised her voice, and she leaned in closer to her maligned sempai blocking Yui's way. "Akari is NOT plain! She's cute! And she could attract somebody!"  
"Um," Yui said irksomely, "personal space, people!" But she went ignored. The irked pinkette got right into Kyoko's face with a scorn on her own. Kyoko didn't seem irritated, rather she smiled and said, "Wanna kiss?" She smooched her lips, but Chinatsu smacked her and she fell backwards with an, "Oof! How rough of you, Chinatsu-chan!" Chinatsu sat backwards, whiffed, and crossed her arms. "You're just jealous that Akari-chan has attracted a girlfriend before you per usual. Because she's actually desirable, and you're just annoying!"

Kyoko sat back up and confronted her. "Eh!? I'm not annoying! I'm good! I'd make a good catch for some lucky girl!"

"I wouldn't wish dating you, sempai, on my worst enemy!" A white light shattered Kyoko's being at this harsh statement. "Eh!? Chinatsu-chan! Don't say such harsh things!" she teared. She hugged Yui deeply. "Eh? Kyoko! Quit getting tears on myuniform!"

"I'm desirable, Yui-chan! Right? I'd be a good wife for someone!"

"Ugh," she patted her friend's blonde hair. "Yes, Kyoko-chan. You'd make a good catch for someone." She turned to her pinkette friend and said, "Don't you think that was a little harsh, Chinatsu-chan? I mean, even Kyoko didn't deserve that!"

"QUIT SAYING BAD THINGS ABOUT ME WHEN I'M SAD!" Kyoko interjected at the remark.

Chinatsu brooded some more. She sighed, "I'm sorry, Kyoko-sempai~" Before she could fully finish her statement, she found herself enwrapped in a tight hug, by the blonde victim of her abuse. "It's okay, Chinatsu! I know you didn't mean it!"

"OH MY GOD LET GO OF ME!" the pinkette bugged out. She was about to strike her, but Kyoko did actually relinquish her of her hold before she could act. Chinatsu felt a little regretful that she did. Punching Kyoko always eased her mood a little bit.

"Besides because of your thoughtless remarks, Yui made a marriage proposal to me, so it wasn't a complete loss~"

"EEEEHHH!?" Yui exclaimed. "MARRIAGE PROPOSAL! I MADE NO SUCH THING!" Kyoko hugged her again. "Yes, you did! You said that you found me attractive and that you wanted to marry me!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" she exclaimed as she attempted to wrestle out of the otaku's vice-grip. With every attempt to break free of the hold, the tenacious blonde just tightened and tightened. She smiled and badgered her on, "We're gonna have three kids and you can go be the dad and I'll stay at home and raise them while doing my doujinshi!"

"I NEVER MADE THIS PROPOSAL!"  
"Well, too late! I accepted!"

Chinatsu continued to brood, largely ignoring her two elders. "Is that what happens when Akari-chan isn't here for extended periods of time-" she muttered to herself, "everything breaks down!"

Kyoko overheard this, and while still gripping tighter and tighter to an increasingly badgered Yui, addressed her, "Oh please! This is the same as any other time~"

Chinatsu sunk lower, and looked across to the other side of the table and regarded the vacant spot, and saw one of the many ghosts of Akari from one of the many times they've shared in this abode. She supported her head with her arms, "No," she mumbled a reply, "it's not…"

Yui continued to desperately and vainly break free of the lock Kyoko had on her much to Kyoko's pleasure. Just then, the door to the clubroom slid open. "TOSHINOU KYOKO!" the intruder barged in with her mild-mannered accomplice. "Apologies for the intrusion!" the spectacled girl said.

"TOSHINO-EH!?" Ayano exclaimed in dismay at the sight of Kyoko tightly hugging Yui. She flushed crimson. "ERG! UGH! SORRY FOR THE INTRUSION!" she turned away covering her eyes. In the pandemonium, Kyoko let Yui go, and Yui extended her arm out to the door. "NO! AYANO-SAN!" she extended her hand out. "Don't get the wrong idea here!"

After awhile they slowly and calmly explained what was going on, and Ayano sighed. She smacked her head, and said, "Ah, geez! You're too much, Toshinou Kyoko! Why can't you ever just behave yourself and not bother others with your antics."

Kyoko pouted, "Oh, you're just saying that because you want to marry me, Ayano-chan!" a statement which made Ayano red and drew a few red droplets from Chitose. Chitose stood there de-spectacled, reveling in bliss, while Ayano stammered a defense out of her. "Er-erm, n-n-no! I do not want to marry you! Besides it is illegal for two women to get married anyway, Toshinou Kyoko! So you tell me how it is possible!"

Kyoko shrugged, "We just go to America! It is legal there now, and we can have our honeymoon there, too!"

"EEEEEHHHHHHH!?" Ayano exclaimed while her heart nearly stopped. "STOP SAYING LUDICROUS THINGS!"

"Oi!" Yui said, "I thought you were marrying me a second ago!" she said snidely. "Make up your mind!"

"Umm," Kyoko feigned to ponder, "No! I'm gonna marry both Yui-chan and Ayano-chan!" she got up. Yui remarked, "How is that suppose to work!"

"Because!" Kyoko exclaimed as she put her arms around both Yui and Ayano and pulled them in close together. "Now that gay marriage is gaining traction, it isn't long until we have polygamy!"

"EHH!?" both Yui and a still flabbergasted Ayano let out. With the girls still under her arms, she extended her arm outward and flashed a "V" sign. "I will have both Yui and Ayano-chan! And we will have threesomes every night!" she smiled.

"I don't think this how anything works~" Yui snidely remarked. "Don't kill my dreams!" Kyoko replied blankly. Chitose continued to stand there, deleterious from the fantasies and the nose blood. After Ayano broke out of Kyoko's hold and chastised her for her foolishness, she recuperated a little bit. She took notice of something. Usually her nose was dry by now because somebody was here to offer some tissues.

"Where's Akari-chan?" Chitose asked. "Usually she has a tissue for me during a time like this~"

"Oh," Chinatsu replied, in between a sip of her tea. "She's not here this afternoon" Chinatsu said, "She's out." She re-sipped her tea.

"Oh my~" Chitose remarked. "What's she doing that's more important than Amusement Club?"

"Well, that's what we were actually discussing before Yui proposed to me and got us off track~"

"I NEVER PROPOSED TO YOU! YOU JUST KEEP SAYING I DID!" Yui interjected, her face cross.

Kyoko continued, "Actually it was kinda ridiculous!" she chuckled again to herself, "Chinatsu-chan suggested that Akari was DATING someone! Ha ha!"

"It ISN'T that ridiculous!" Chinatsu barked at her again. "I'm telling you things add up! She got a love letter, remember!"

"Love letter?" Ayano asked, her curiosity in this affair now piqued. Chinatsu nodded, "Yes, Akari-chan received a love letter from a secret admirer on Valentine's Day. And it is possible then that Akari somehow found out who it was from, and they've been dating secretly!"

"And furthermore," Chinatsu crossed her arms and smirked as she leaned back. She felt as if she was the holder of a vital piece of esoteric knowledge, like a Tiendai Buddhist monk, or the head of the Stazi, "I know WHO it is!"

"Oh, really? Who?" Kyoko asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"It is Kato Katsumi!" she said proudly.

Kyoko just laughed, "Ha ha! Kato Katsumi? The kendo star? Ha Ha! Now, I KNOW you're messing with me, Chinatsu-chan!"

"Eh!" Chinatsu exclaimed indignantly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Kato Katsumi is the star athlete of the school and could have any girl she wants! Why would she settle on Akari-chan?"

"Maybe she didn't settle! Maybe she was the one who wrote the letter, Kyoko-senpai!"

"Well, then," now it was Kyoko who leaned back, armed crossed, her lips stretched by pride, "then I would have been right all along! It was just a joke!"

"A JOKE!?"  
"Yeah! A bunch of popular kids riling up Akari so they can embarrass her~"

Everyone exclaimed at the prospect, and Chinatsu particularly so. In her mind she imagined Kato Katsumi humiliating Akari in front of all her friends or worse. It manifested feelings of righteous indignation inside of her. She had to admit that Kyoko's suggestion wasn't beyond the realm of possibility. But defiantly she brushed these thoughts aside and continued her offenses. "I…" she stammered out "I know what I saw! It was real!"

"What evidence?" Kyoko asked. Chinatsu responded, "I saw them hugging!"  
"Hugging?"  
"Yeah!" Chinatsu elaborated, "The other day in class, I saw the two of them. They were talking about something, and then they hugged."

"Pfft!" Kyoko waved it away, "So what? I hug people all the time!"  
"Well, that's just because you're weird! Akari and Kato are sincere people! Not to mention," she continued, "that Akari was obsessed with seeing that kendo match, unless you have forgotten that detail. Why do you think that was? It was because she wanted to go and be there for the girl she loved!"

"Hmmm," Kyoko pondered on that thought. Then she gasped. "Oh no! You're right, Chinatsu-chan, about one thing! Akari isn't getting bullied!"

Chinatsu sighed in relief, but it would not last. "Thank you, sempai. Now, you're beginning to see-"

"-because she is planning to defect!" she exclaimed while she slapped her cheeks with her hands. Chinatsu smacked her head, "WHa-what are you saying, now?" Yui, too, was regarding her blonde friend with a deadpanned expression on her face.

"The hugging indicates that Kato and her had been in contact with each other for a while! And the match must've been Akari-chan scouting them out! I'm saying that Akari-chan is going to leave Amusement Club to join the kendo team~"

"I think you're making a leap, Kyoko-chan," Yui retorted.

"I … I can't talk to her anymore! Senpais!" Chinatsu addressed her three elders, pleading their intervention. She waved her hands in the air to express how done she was with this conversation. Yui said, "Well, I won't pretend to know what is happening… but I doubt sincerely Akari-chan is trying to join the kendo squad, Kyoko-chan! I mean, she's never had any interest in kendo!"

Kyoko chuckled herself, "Go on and drink the kool-aid! Akari is only using the girlfriend angle as a front, to distract us from her treachery. She just WANTS US to think she has a secret girlfriend when really she's looking to become a swordsman."

"Akari-chan doing kendo?" Yui asked her again, "C'mon! That's ridiculous," she said as the image of a comedically crying Akari trying desperately to wave the sword around passed through her mind. Kyoko rebuked, "Oh, and I guess Akari-chan with a super popular girlfriend isn't ridiculous! C'mon! That sounds like a bad slice-of-life fanfiction! 'Oh, Akari never gets any presence, so I'll give her a girlfriend and make everything great." Ha Ha"

Yui didn't laugh, and in fact, everyone found the comedy rather esoteric. "Who was that supposed to be an impression of?" Yui asked. Kyoko grinned all smugly, a look which made her look like an ugly duck, replied, "The nerd writing the fanfic to make Akari super cool with her super cool girlfriend. So lame, it's probably some creepy out-of-college perv who gets off on lesbian middle-schoolers."

And with that comment, Kyoko simply went too far. The author of this story, while just out of college true is not a perv who gets off on lesbian middle-schoolers as a fetish. He is simply a fan of the show because it is funny, has good and memorable characters, and presents an interesting angle on lesbian relationships that normalizes them in a way not usually seen on other programs. The author knew he could not let that comment slide, and so a Tyrannosaurus Rex broke its head through the ceiling, ate Toshinou Kyoko whole, and then roared triumphantly across the world. The other characters who witnessed this were not sad, but as a matter of fact, they were glad. "Eh," Ayano shrugged as the dinosaur trotted off, "I never really knew what I saw in her anyway," she turned to her spectacled friend, and confessed, "Chitose, it is you who I really love! You were always the one there for me during the dark times." At this, Chitose's eyes sparkled, as she returned her love. "Now that the evil Toshinou Kyoko has been consumed by a late-Crestaceous period scavenger," she said, "her spell has been broken! And I realize that you were always the one I wanted to be with, too, Ayano-chan, and that I always yearned furtively that you would accept me." They kissed and they were married. Not long after, the United States and Russia signed a peace pact. North and South Korea re-unified as did the two Irelands. Israel and Palestine agreed to share one state and Iran announced they would never pursue nuclear weapons. ISIS disbanded, and the top one percent of the world's earners agreed that they were, in fact, hoarding most of the world's wealth unjustly, and agreed to a re-distribution of it. The world lived under a perfect Marxist paradise, and global warming ceased to be.

And that was how Toshinou Kyoko died, and how love and peace came finally to all the world.

THE END….

OF THAT.

But, I digress….

"We don't get your joke," Yui said snidely. Kyoko just shrugged it off. "Well, I didn't mean it personally. I'm sure the fanfic would actually be very well-written and done, and not at all have mary-sueish characters and plot lines without conflict. And the author is definitely NOT a perv who gets off on lesbian middle-schoolers."

"That's better," said the author.

Chinatsu turned to the two outsiders in their midst, and asked them for their stances on the matter. "It would be great to get a non-biased perspective," she said.

Ayano thought about it and shrugged. "I don't know really," she confessed. "I mean, I don't really know Akaza-san that well, so either scenario doesn't seem all that implausible to me."

"Well, I agree with Chinatsu-san!" Chitose said. "In fact, it all makes sense now!"

"What do you mean, Chitose-chan?" Ayano asked.

"Well, I actually have my own story. After the kendo meet the other night, I ran into Akari-san outside the locker room," she recounted,"I went over to say hello, of course, and it became obvious to me that she waiting for someone."

"Waiting for someone-?" Yui remarked. Chitose nodded. "Umm," she continued, "So, I asked her what she was doing there, and she simply said that she wanted to congratulate the team for their victory, but I knew that that wasn't the real truth!" She removed her glasses to wipe them on her shirt. Kyoko interjected, "So, what? That sounds like an Akari-thing to do. She's such a good girl."

"Yes, but it is more of the matter of how she told me," Chitose put her specs back on and continued the narrative. "Her face lit up,she was stammering, and unable to keep eye contact with me. She was blushing, and that's how I knew that she was waiting for a love interest."

"Awww," everyone let out. Even Kyoko was doubting her previous conviction.

"Believe me, from experience, I know someone acting tsundere when I see it, heh heh," she laughed, and turned to the vice-president, "Right, Ayano-chan?"

"Eh?" Ayano clammed up, "D-don't look at me! I d-don't know what you're talking about! Le-leave me out of this!" Chitose laughed, amused by her friend's suffering.

Chinatsu jumped for joy. "Then that means, I'm right!"

"Ummh," Chitose nodded, "I didn't quite know who it was, but now that you told me about that hug, it is no doubt that it is Kato-san,-" she giggled, "unless, of course, Akari has two girls that she is seeing, but I don't think that is likely."

"Ha ha," Yui definitely laughed at this, "yeah, could you imagine?" Chinatsu held her tongue. From her perspective, Akari is definitely cute enough to get two girls at once if she wanted to. But she agreed that that was not likely.

Kyoko smacked a gavel down on their table. Chinatsu's tea finally spilt and some of it got on Yui. "Gah! Kyoko-chan! Look at what you did!"

"The evidence put before the court has been put before the court-!" the blonde exclaimed loudly and authoritatively.

"What're you talking about?" Ayano interrupted, but Kyoko ignored her and continued on, "-and although there is good evidence before the court, there's only one piece of evidence missing-" she pointed forwards, but ultimately at nothing, "an eye witness account!"

"We've had a couple of eye-witness accoun-" Chinatsu tried to say, but Kyoko shouted over her, " LET'S GO AND SPY ON AKARI-CHAN!" she yelled bawling her hand into a power fist. "LET'S SETTLE THE QUESTION ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Well, we can't today," Chinatsu said blankly, "because Akari is long gone, and we don't know where she went."

Kyoko paused, but her facial expression and her emotion persisted. "OKAY!" she yelled again, "WE'LL SPY ON AKARI-CHAN...TOMORROW!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Jesus! What you's just read was the product of three weeks of diligent work, and I believe firmly myself that it shows. But, of course, I attempted to write this chapter before the last one, so actually, the roots for it go back a good six weeks. But no rest for the wicked. I must write on, because my planet needs me! The yuri planet. lol

I decided to deviate a little bit away from the "main" story-line and focus purely on the effect Akari's absence and shiftiness have had on her friends in the Amusement Club. Not good, as you can see. The group has broken down into dysfunction. Well, not really, they're still kind of their usual selves, but the lack of Akari's presence among them has actually become quite noticeable. The A-C without her may be similar, but as the three have figured out, it isn't the same without her. It's The Beatles without George. It's the Marx Brothers without Harpo.

Also, at last, they have taken action and are going to investigate the Akari strangeness. What will their investigations reveal? Also, Chinatsu doesn't seem to understand the concept of no take-backs as we are beginning to see lol.

Also, that part where I killed Toshinou Kyoko - yeah, I've been reading a lot of absurdist literature lately and I kind of translated that here, lol. A thing I find myself is that after I've completed a book or delve into a genre, I'll kind of mimic aspects of it into my own writing. I have to say though, killing Toshinou Kyoko off, just to bring her back, and not only that but undo the entire event, in the SAME chapter? That has to be the biggest and fastest retconn in history!

Anyway, I hope this chapter has been good for everybody. Please give me your feedback as usual, because, y'know, if you don't I may stop. I am juggling two stories right now, with ideas for others in mind, so don't act like you can do nothing and just expect this story to go on forever, because it might just stop if I find that people aren't caring anymore. Just think of a review as my repayment. It is the currency you give me to vindicate my work and get me to continue my work. If you don't, then I'll go on strike. Savy? Lol, okay, now that we're on the same page, I am off to sleep.|

Good night.


	13. Chapter 13

Katsumi awoke that morning feeling like death. Her head burning, her nose deluged, and her muscles sapped of energy, she was almost sure that she contracted some sort of super virus, as opposed to a regular fever. It had to have been the plague. She heard her mother call her out of bed, and she struggled to get up, the attempt made her cough violently. "Agckha! Agckha!" Each cough cost her even more of her diminished strength.

She would've still gone to school though, if it hadn't been for the intervention of the proper authority. Upon seeing her daughter in such a grisly state, her mother forced her down in a chair and shoved a thermometer in her mouth. Katsumi tried to talk, "mem, ne dis usnt neces~" but the thermometer prevented her from articulating clearly. Her mother didn't seem to pay any heed. _Beep, beep_. In one quick wipe, her mother took the thermometer out of her mouth. She moved back away from Katsumi. Her mother was a tall woman, accentuated further by her sitting down. Her height however, and her blue eyes, were just about the only two physical attributes that they shared. Her mother's long sunset red hair was a real eye-grabber when compared to her own dark-raven hair, and Katsumi had no. Katsumi really took more from her father's side and her Japanese roots. Her mother was a foreigner and it showed. Not that Katsumi was complaining, she loved being a halfu. Here European roots contributed to her popularity.

"Now, mum-eh!" Katsumi tried to address her only for a solitary finger thrown back in her face as a response. Her mother stood there silently as she scrutinized the screen on the little device.

_Beeb beeb!_ The thermometer buzzed, indicating a temperature reading. Katsumi made one last effort to pitch her case before her mother read the results, "Mum, I can still go to school! I-!" but it was futile. Her mother responded with only another finger. She read the screen a little more, looked to her, and said, in Japanese but with her old accent still potent, "You have a fever, pet. Yer staying in."

Katsumi face-palmed. "But mum, I swear I'm good enough-"

"And this thermometer says y'er not," her mother replied, and sarcastically added, "Boy, I jus' don't know who to believe!" Katsumi could not stand her mother's snark, either.

"What're you complaining about?" a criticism came from across the room, from her youngest sister, Kathleen. She resembled her mother more in terms of noticeable traits, mainly the hair and the freckles, but she shared her eyes with her father, brown. And seeing how Katsumi and her older sister took the height, Katsumi also assumed she would take her stature from their father as well. She sat there in her chair eating her cereal, and in her irksome know-it-all-tone, not unlike that of critics on fanfiction websites, continued, "Ye should be happy that you won't be going to school! Everyone else would! I would be!" She gaffed down another mouthful of cereal, and continued, in a manner unfitting of nobility, "Wha cen ye juss bea normal? Wha de eye half te halve," she swallowed, "such a freak for an oneechan?"

Katsumi grimaced and in a hard tone replied, "Why can't you just eat before you talk like someone with manners?"

"Knock it off the pair of ye!" Her mother exclaimed loudly in her native Irish-English as she knocked their heads together. "OW!" they both exclaimed. Both of them sat there for a second, stunned as they robbed the sort spot. "Sisters shouldn't fight!" her mother exclaimed, "Now, Katsumi go on up to bed!"

"But-"

"Now, Katsumi!"

Any time at argument with her was futile; she knew from experience. Such was her mother's peremptorily attitude - once she had given an order, it had to be executed. It was an inexorable trait of her character. Katsumi sulked as she trekked back on up the stairs. 'You would've made a great fascist~' she muttered in what she thought was, rather certain of, a quiet and under-her-breathe tone of voice. But to Katsumi's surprise, she heard her mother call out, "Oh, believe me, miss, keep carrying on with y'er stubborn attitude, and you'll wish you'd be living under fascism. I wouldn't say that you'd rather live with Hitler, but certainly Mussolini! Now, get back into bed, now!"

'I…I thought I whispered that! I did whisper that!' Katsumi said to herself, stunned by her mother's astuteness of hearing. 'How could she have heard me?' Whatever the answer, it didn't matter. Her fate was sealed for today - she was destined to remain confined to this bed. She lay there for awhile and sighed wearily to herself, out of the exhaustion brought on by the fever and also out of love-sickness. "I wanted so much to see my dear Akari-chan today. She's going to be so concerned for my welfare." Thinking of Akari and comforting herself with her image, she went back to sleep for a bit.

She was awoke by a thumping sound. She glanced around a little wearily, uncertain of her environs. As things gradually grew less foggy, she heard the sound again. Dun dun dun. There was someone at her door. She stretched as she got up, and she head towards the door. "Who could that be…" she muttered to herself as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Rather uncharacteristic of her, she opened the door without checking through the keyhole.

She threw aside the door, still trying to rub some vision in her eyes. "Hiii!" an all-too-recognizable redhead happily greeted her. Katsumi froze in shock, "Ak-ak-ak-" she stammered on, "Ak-Akari!" She flushed from embarrassment. Her girlfriend was at her door, and here she was in used pjs looking something more dead than alive. She slammed the door in her face right on her. She caught herself in the act only halfway through it, but by then it was too late - gravity had done it's work. _GGAAHH! she remarked to herself, I JUST SLAMMED THE DOOR IN AKARI'S FACE!_

Akari was taken a bit by surprise as well. "Gyeh!?" she exclaimed nervously as the massive wooden door shut suddenly before her causing a gust to come and strike her in the face. "KATSUMI-CHAN!" she shouted through the door, "What's wrong!?"

"Eyeh," she groaned as she open the door slightly ajar. She stuck her head out through the crevice and replied, "Wha-what are you doing here, Akari-chan?"

Akari smiled, "I just came to visit you and keep your company because your sick!"

Her face went red from another fever. She stammered on, "Cou-couldn't you have at least phoned ahead first?" She opened the door rather slowly, still doing her best to use it as cover, " I would've cleaned myself up!"

Akari took her move as a sign of tacit acceptance of her coming in. She entered the house. Katsumi slowly walked out from behind her shield. "I wanted to surprise you!" she smirked.

Katsumi still looked away embarrassed of her appearance. "But I look like such a mess! I didn't want you to see me this way~"  
"heh, heh," the redhead chuckled, "Don't worry, Katsu-chan." Katsumi blushed deeper at the sound of her pet name. "You look super cute when you're sick!"

Akari gave her a smile and she stuck up her thumbs. "Two thumbs up for my super kawaii Katsu-chan!" Katsumi laughed and shook her head. "You're such a dork, Akari-chan."

"Aww, buuu~ so mean to me, Katsu-chan! And after I come to comfort you!" she pouted. Katsumi always loved her cute pouting face. 'Akari-chan, you're so adorbs!'

"Oh," Katsumi shrugged, "get over yourself, Akari-chan, eh-!" Katsumi was interrupted by Akari putting her hand on her forehead. "Aww, you really are pretty sick, though."  
Katsumi shook her head. "I'm not that bad really! Everybody is fussing over nothing!"  
"Still though, you should go lie down, Katsu-chan! And I'll take care of you~" Akari smiled. "Can I use your kitchen, Katsu-chan!"

"Eh? Umm sure," she approved the girl's request, "What for?"

Akari looked back out through the divider. "You'll see. You'll see. Patience, please, my dear samurai," she assured her. Blushing, Katsumi went to the living room and sat down, turning on the TV as she waited. There was some kaiju movie on it, but Katsumi didn't really pay close attention. She heard the sounds of pots clanging about in the kitchen and blushed further thinking of the girl working away for her sake. Akari may have come here to take care of her fever so she claimed, but ironically, Akari was only exacerbating her fever as she thought about what Akari was doing.

"I-I am feeling better, though," she shouted towards the kitchen area as she attempted to lie down peacefully on the couch. She felt ashamed. Akari was a guest in her house, yet she was doing all the work to alleviate her suffering. This went against everything Katsumi's firmly held aristocratic sentiments. Plus, it was her job to fret over Akari, not the other way around. Katsumi hated the fact that her girlfriend was putting herself through all this trouble for her. "So, there's no need to worry. I'll live," she said semi-jokingly. She sighed again as her body dampened down into the couch. Akari didn't answer back.

Until finally she reappeared. "Dun-da-da-dun!" Akari jumped into Katsumi's line of sight, a bowl resting gently and firmly in her hands. "I made you a hot bowl of soup!"

The couch-ridden girl's eyes glimmered at the spectacle. "Akari-," katsumi said softly, "You didn't have to do that! I don't want to be a burden on you~"

Akari sat down on the couch right beside her patient.. She put the tray on her lap and stirred the hot broth with her spoon. "Don't be silly, Katsu-chan!" she replied, "It is no burden at all! I want to help. You're sick, and I'm going to stand beside you, and that is the end of discussion."

Akari dipped the spoon into the bowl, pulled back up. "Ahh~" she said as she neared the soup towards her beloved's mouth, but her beloved and bed-ridden warrior gawked at the gesture. "Am I suddenly two-years-old now?" but Akari continued to push the soup at her. Katsumi sighed as she conceded defeat. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and went along with Akari's game, sipping the soup off the spoon. Katsumi did have to admit that it relieved her a little bit. It was also pretty tasty.

"You like it?" Akari asked.

Katsumi nodded, "Yeah," she said, "I do. It is perfect actually," she smiled. "Store bought?" she inquired further. Akari shook her head. "Nnnmm," she said, "I made it." Akari grinned widely as she boasted her own accomplishment.

Katsumi smiled back. "Ah, of course. I knew it tasted too good!"Akari chuckled and accepted the compliment. "But where could you have found the time?"

"I just ran over as soon as school let out and as soon as I received Mariko's text. We had the ingredients at home. It didn't take too long."

Katsumi continued, "You make a really good cook, Akari-chan! Making bento boxes and now soup~"

Akari blushed, unable to bear the string of praise for much longer. "Thanks," she replied. She rubbed the back of her head as she looked away a bit. "But I can't accept ALL the credit," she proclaimed, "my older sister helped me to make it. And the bento box, too."

"Ah I didn't know you had an older sister, Akari-chan?"

"Ah, did I not tell you? Last time?"

Katsumi thought, "Hmmm, if you did, then I don't remember. Anyway, what's her name? How old is she?"

"Akane. She's nineteen. Just started college this year."

"Do you two get along?"

"Oh, very well. We're best friends!" Akari smiled.

"Ah, buu~" Katsumi pouted, I'm envious. I have two sisters and both of them are such pains~!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for that, Katsu-chan. Why don't you two get along."

She closed her eyes as she reflected on some of the moments that made her irritable. "They're just so basic and common - unworthy of the samurai lifestyle, which they make fun of me for!"

"Awww, poor Katsu-chan~" Akari pouted her for. Katsumi nodded, "Yeah, but I don't care!" She flicked her hair with grace causing Akari's eyes to sparkle. "They're just jealous that I am better than them!"

Akari clapped. "Yes, you are! Much stronger in both strength and character." Katsumi smiled and flicked her hair with an air of nobility again. She nodded in agreement. "But anyway," she digressed, "I'd very much like to meet this sister of yours. She sounds like something if she's helping you make soups and bentos."

"Oh, yeah~" Akari said quietly and slowly, nodding as she affirmed Katsumi's point. However, as she thought about her older sister and compared herself to her, she sulked a little, albeit indiscernible at a first glance. "She is."

"Does she know that it's for your girlfriend?" Katsumi said, frowning just a little bit. "I hope she won't have a problem with it- with me- with us - with lesbians!"

"Oh," Akari looked alive again. She looked at Katsumi and said, "oh, no. No. She told me she doesn't have a problem with it at all. With lesbians I mean. I haven't told her yet about us specifically. But she did say that she didn't think that yuri love was wrong."

"Well, that's good," Katsumi wiped some sweat from her brows. "Are you going to tell her," Katsumi asked further, "about us though? I mean, I don't mean to pressure you~" Katsumi leaned in and put her hand on her shoulder. Akari perked up at the warm embrace.  
"Of course, I will. I just been," Akari thought of her sister: her height, her elegance and grace, her noble spirit, and her intelligence. As she thought about it now she was very much like Katsumi. Both of them appeared to be the apotheosis of virtuousness. She wished she could be like them, have an iota of their grace.

She went quiet for a bit. Katsumi noticed this and asked, "Are you okay, Akari-chan?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah," she respond, "I was just thinking," she said as she looked down at her soup. Katsumi asked, "About what?"

"Well, it's just my sister is so graceful and mature and cool, and she's so popular and has all these talents. And when I think about it, I don't really stand up that match by comparison. She has this presence about her, and I don't have any. If I really think about it, she was the one who really made this soup for you, not me." Katsumi looked down at the soup and examined it. Akari continued," My contribution was very small. I just followed her instructions mostly~"

"My mom, too," she continued, "she was also apparently a lot like my sister - very active, very popular in her school days. And I guess I just feel like, perhaps, that I'm failing to live up to th~umh" Akari was interrupted by a finger on her lip.

"Shhh~" Katsumi told her, "Stop it, Akari-chan." She retracted her finger, and Akari watched her as she picked up the soup spoon and helped herself to a mouthful. "Ummm!" Katsumi moaned with satisfaction. "Nope!" she said, "That is not your sister's soup. That is Akari-chan's soup." She issued a small grin for her girlfriend. "Because my girlfriend's love is in here. And your sister can't add that."

Akari stared at her girlfriend in awe, her eye's glistening from tear droplets. She felt wonderfully numb as the feelings of despair and sadness were usurped by ecstasy and joy. Akari smiled again, as a tear of happiness went down her cheek. "Why are you so good to me, Katsumi?"

Katsumi didn't answer. She just shook her head, and she reached down to grab the soup spoon, and sipped some more off for herself. "Shut up, baka!" Katsumi said, smirking as she put the spoon back in the bowl. Akari couldn't think of anything to say or do. So, she picked up the soup, and said, "It is getting cold." She reached down and grabbed the spoon, but Katsumi reached out her hand to stop her. "Um, Akari-chan," the proud samurai girl asked, "Could I by any chance drink it myself… I'm feeling much better." Akari laughed, and then pushed her down onto the couch, forcing her to lie down. She shook her head side ways. "Nope," she shot her down, "I don't want you using anymore energy than is absolutely necessary! Doctor's orders." Katsumi grumbled, "But it makes me feel like a child!" she went red some more. "I'm supposed to be the strong one, protecting you. And yet here I am, weak and a burden."

"Oh, shut up, baka!" the redhead rebutted, with a sarcastic emphasis on the baka, similar to her girlfriend's own comment. "It's not a burden - I want to do it. And the way I see it, it is my job to take care of you just as much as you're supposed to care for me." Akari dunked the spoon again and pulled it out. "So, ahhh~" she pushed the spoon toward her mouth again.

Katsumi accepted it, this time a little less begrudgingly. Eventually, Katsumi did manage to convince Akari that she was well-enough to handle the soup on her own. Akari conceded responsibility to her, but more so because she wanted to head back into the kitchen to work on the next surprise she had in store.

"Dun da da dun!' she reappeared with a bowl in hand. Katsumi's eyes lit up at the sight. "Ice-cream?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. Indeed it was ice-cream, furthermore it was chocolate chip mint, her favorite flavor. It also was covered in hot chocolate sauce, topped with marshmallows and sprinkles, and some whipped cream with a cherry. It was a truly a sight to behold. "How did you know this was my favorite kind?" she asked as Akari sat down next to her handing her the bowl. "Mariko-chan told me," she replied, "when I asked her what it is I should bring here. She said, 'Definitely get her mint chocolate! And also, before that, feed her soup!' And then she kind of bugged out so I left~"

Katsumi just imagined for a moment the image of her friend drooling over the thought of Akari feeding her soup. That girl has some serious problems, she thought to herself. She put those thoughts aside and concentrated on eating her ice-cream. She bit in and nearly died. "Oh, Akari-chan! This is amazing! You put just the perfect amount of everything on….geyahh! This is a culinary masterpiece."

"Oh, you're just saying that!" Akari waved her hand dismissively. Katsumi shook her head, "Never!" Akari smiled as she watched her waifu enjoy the product of her labor. Katsumi looked up, and saw Akari sitting there empty-handed.

"Hmm?" Katsumi inquired, "Akari-chan, did you not make one for yourself?"

Akari shook her head, " No, it's all for you~"  
"Eh?" Katsumi said."Surely, Akari, you're entitled to some reward for all you've done."

Akari smiled, and grabbed her hand, "But just seeing you better is my reward." Akari glew a fierce radiance, so much so that Katsumi had to shield her eyes. _'Ah, her sincerity and grace! She's so beautiful, I cannot bear it!'_

After recovering, katsumi continued, "But still Akari-chan, surely a material reward wouldn't be that bad either. Like some of this ice-cream," she said as she scooped a piece up and brought over to her girlfriend.

"Oh, that's al-eh?" Akari was interrupted by a spoon going into her mouth. At first oblivious, her taste-buds eventually transmitted the taste of mint chocolate to her brain. The ice-cream nearly melted immediately on account of the increase in the young girl's body temperature. "Geh!" she leaped back a little bit, much to Katsumi' delight.

"Katsumi!" she pouted while blushing, "Don't do that, it's embarrassing!"

"What?" Katsumi asked. "You did it to me!"

Akari shook her head. "No, I didn't. I let you sip the soup, I didn't just put in your mouth."

Katsumi shrugged, "But it's so cute though." Akari's blushed persisted. Feeling jubilant, Katsumi scooped up another piece. "You're right, Akari-chan. It's so much fun to feed your bae." Katsumi felt a little part of her die. _'BAE!'_ she said to herself, _'Did I just call her, 'bae?' Oh my God, that's so sappy and lame! Who do I think I am!?'_

And unfortunately for her, Akari wasn't letting her pass on it either. "Bae? Hah hah" Akari asked her as she laughed. Katsumi looked away in shame. "Oh, lay off it!"

"Did you just try and give me a pet name, Katsu-chan?" Akari continued. Her blush diminished a bit at having regained a modicum of control. Katsumi just crossed her arms and sulked a little. Akari grabbed her hands and played with them again, while Katsumi did her best to retain a sense of chagrin. "Well, it was cute!" she smiled. Katsumi looked over to her. "Really?" Akari nodded, "You're such a cutie, Katsu-chan! Heh heh," she smirked.

"Hey-! You're suppose to be the cute one! I'm suppose to be the cool one, remember?"

"Mmmhmm," Akari nodded swiftly, still playing with her girl's hands, "Yeah, you're the cool one. And that's why your so cute."

Katsumi looked away blushing. "I'm just not really so good at being romantic, it makes me feel so awkward. Why are you so much better at it? Coming here with soup and ice-cream, climbing up my window, holding my hand."

Akari shrugged, "I don't know. Surprised me to. I guess it was just a latent talent."

"Well, I think that you deserve a reward for being so good to me today," Katsumi said as she leaned in close as if to kiss her. "Oh?" Akari asked, "Do I?" Akari asked with a little bit of nervousness, but also with some excitement.

"Yeah…" she said leaning in closer and closer, until their lips were nearly touching again. Akari closed her eyes to embrace the kiss. She awaited anxiously, until she finally felt something. She tasted mint chocolate. She opened her eyes to see that Katsumi had stuck another spoon inside her mouth. "With this ice-cream," she said smilingly. Akari swallowed the ice-cream. She smiled. "I hate you," she said jokingly. She wiped some cream from her lips, "you're the worst, Katsu-chan."

"Wha-?" Katsumi feigned ignorance as she scooped up another piece, this time for herself. "What did you think-? Oh, I see!" She pointed her spoon at her, "It looked like I was about to kiss you or something, didn't I?" She put the spoonful in her mouth and laughed a bit more.

"You're so mean~" Akari pretended to sulk. Katsumi leaned back in, "Well, I can't, because I'll get you sick. And I just wouldn't be able to live with myself-" Akari leaned back in, and the two touched noses, "Well, I don't care…" they both smirked. And then they went in and kissed each other. Katsumi wrapped her arms around Akari and pulled her down on the couch, and continued to kiss her deeply.

After awhile they both pulled apart. "Wow," Akari said, "That was like a real kissing session!" she felt heated up. "We're really becoming quite the couple!" Katsumi smiled and said, "I guess I'm better at the romance than I thought."

"Well, we're both learning, aren't we?" she replied. Katsumi nodded.

"So speaking off that-," Akari said. Katsumi perked up, her interest piqued. Akari got off of her and sat up straight. Katsumi fixed herself opposite her, and sat cross-legged on the other side of the couch.

"Yes~?" she asked her, "What is it, Akari-chan?" Akari pondered, and said, "I was thinking that perhaps, sometime soon, you can meet my friends…since you're planning to introduce me to yours~"

"Ooooh!" Katsumi smirked, "Well, I finally get to meet your elusive friends! The elite and exclusive Amusement Club, heh heh!"

Akari smirked, too. "Oh, knock it off!" she feign punched her.

"Alright, sorry. Serious time! But still," she continued, "I'm a little surprised-"

"Eh?" Akari tilted her head, "Nani?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, but I always kind of felt that you wanted to hide me from your friends. Keep me a secret of some kind." Akari looked down at this. "Don't get me wrong," she elaborated, "I didn't think you were doing it out of shame or~"

"No!" Akari interjected brazenly, catching Katsumi slightly off guard. Leaning in to her a bit closer, she said, "Akari isn't ashamed of you! I could never be!"

"Oh~?" Katsumi's eyes glistened caused by the serious demeanor in which her girlfriend conducted herself. Akari's eyes just possessed a certain type of luster that she'd never seen before. Smiling now, she continued, "Of course not! I'd never suggest that you were ever ashamed of me! But, I don't know, you just always seemed uncomfortable about your friends around me, y'know?"

Akari tilted her head forward slightly, and tried to put her point into words. "Erm," it is hard to explain," she said. "Of course, Akari isn't ashamed of you, you make me so happy, Katsu-chan! I guessed I just kind of liked the idea of having this little secret relationship that was just mine all mine, y'know!" She laughed."It made it kind of fun. And I guess I also wanted to see how serious this got before I told them-" She leaned in close again, "But I do think I'm ready now!"

"I'm just a bit concerned that they'll scare you off, hah hah!" she continued. "The Amusement Club can be a bit of a handful, especially Kyoko. Her antics are funny and entertaining, and it's never a dull moment, but maybe you might get weary of her and them~"

"Ha, hah, I'm sure I'll survive, Akari-chan!" They played with each others' hands again. Akari's palms began to sweat a little, partially from the heat and partially from nerves. She knew the time had come - where she had to be honest.

"Actually, there's something I do have to tell you, if you're gonna meet them~"

"Oh, what is it?"

"Well, Chinatsu-chan and I," Akari said, "we kissed … a couple of times." Akari looked at Katsumi and she looked back. "Okay," Katsumi said blankly. Akari continued, "And not too long ago either. The first time, I guess, didn't really count. Chinatsu kind of pushed herself on me-"

"Pushed herself on you?" Katsumi asked confoundedly, but still smirking. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, it was kinda funny. Chinatsu likes my friend, Yui, so she wanted to practice on me, and I was a bit frightened so I ran, but she caught me and she , well, kissed me."

The two sat there in silence. Akari studied her girlfriend's face and her eyes for some kind of response, but she didn't see any emotion that was immediately recognizable. She worried._ 'Oh no!'_ Akari thought as she studied her girlfriend's apparently serious demeanor, _'did I make her mad?'_ But the tension eroded when Katsumi finally let out a snicker and then a laugh. "Ha ha ha."

"What?" Akari asked, surprised at the reaction. Katsumi continued, "Just the thought of you running away all scared is so cute, Akari-chan! And really?" she asked playfully, "You were scared of a kiss? Really, Akari-chan? ha ha!"

Akari pouted again and sulked. "It's not that funny, Katsu-chan!" Katsumi laughed on for a little while longer. Once she finished, she said, "Okay, but seriously. Don't worry about it, AKari-chan. So she kissed you a bit, and it was for practice. Not a big deal. You don't seem like you're all romancey-like, anyway."

"Well, yeah, but y'see, then there's Valentine's Day~"

Katsumi perked up again. "Hmm? What happened then?"

"Well, after you, well y'know," Katsumi looked down a bit. "Yeah, I know." Akari rubbed her hand, and continued, "Chinatsu-chan walked me home, and we, well, it sounds silly," she paused to re-examine her thoughts and find the perfect way to articulate the experience, "we pretended to be girlfriends dating. Holding hands and stuff. And then when we got back to my house, she … kissed me. Well, we both kissed, I mean, this time."

Katsumi nodded in understanding. "But, it was just pretend! Honest! Just for fun!" Akari assured her, "I even talked to her the next day, and she still likes Yui-chan and she told me that it was all just for fun. It meant nothing to her!"

Katsumi nodded again and smiled. "Calm down, Akari-chan, I believe you." Akari continued, "I just wanted to tell you, so that there were no secrets between us."

"Well, thanks for being honest with me, Akari-chan. That was very brave of you. Did you have a little bit of feelings for Yoshikawa-chan?"

"Eh? I told you! It was just for fun," Akari said. Katsumi nodded, "Yes, I know, but, y'know what I mean. You two are pretty close friends, it's alright if you caught some feelings there for a bit."

"Well," Akari reflected on the kiss they had, and how crush she felt when Chinatsu told her that it didn't mean anything for her. "You promise me you want be mad?" Katsumi nodded, "Mmm, I promise. How could I ever get mad at this adorbs face!" Katsumi chuckled as she attempted to pinch her girl's cheek, but Akari, smirking and glowing red playfully swatted the intruding limb away. She took a deep breathe, and heart raced as she relived those memories from the month past. Ultimately, she looked back at her and she nodded, "Yes," she admitted, "I did kind of catch a little crush on her for awhile. Possibly, maybe even before Valentine's Day. And I did hope and think that maybe she felt the same way, too, and maybe dated, even if I didn't fully understand my feelings at the time or whether I knew they were natural or not." She sighed and continued, "But she still liked Yui-chan, and I should've known better than to think she was just going to drop that. It was foolish of me."

Katsumi shook her head, "Nnmm, no it wasn't foolish at all. It was perfectly natural Akari-chan."

"But that doesn't matter! Because I am with you now, Katsumi-chan!" Akari said with convection. "And I want to be your girlfriend! Because, Katsumi," Akari held her breathe, her blood accelerated throughout her body and she felt she had been punched in the stomach. Katsumi eagerly awaited her decree. "Katsumi, you are the one I love!" Katsumi sat there in silence, until finally she could hold it back no matter, and she leaped on top of her girlfriend and brought her crashing down onto the couch. On top of her and arms all over her, she kissed her deeply, and Akari closed her eyes and returned it. This bout was the most passionate yet with the two exploring each other. Katsumi pulled her blanket out from under her and threw it over the both of them, and they sought comfort in the mutual embrace of each others' presence.

AAfter a couple of minutes, they put some space between them and continued to caress each other under the blanket. Blushing, Akari said, "And you say you're not romantic…"

"I'm beginning to get the hang of it," the blue-eyed beauty replied. They both laughed, and Katsumi pecked her again. Akari returned and they peck on a couple of goes until it evolved into another round of deep making out. Neither cared at that moment enough to keep any measurement of time. It seemed like they kissed each other for a day straight with only the occasional interruption for some flirting.

They were both so enraptured by the presence of the other that they didn't even hear the front door slamming. But they did hear the cry of a petulant wail coming from the archway. "Eww, gross!"

"Hyh!" Katsumi sighed. Akari leaped at the sound. They parted ways and jumped back from each other as they looked over at the archway. There, Akari saw a strawberry-blonde girl with a small, but discernible grin on the side of her face, a smug one. She was tall; she had a good couple of inches on Katsumi, and judging by her uniform she had to be a high school student. Her hands were both planted firmly on her hips with one hip extended out to the side, so she leaned. All in all, it was a smug stance, with a hint of judgment in the girl's eyes.

"Irene!" Katsumi exclaimed, "You freaking perv! What're you doing there standing and watching us for!"

"Oh, I'm the perv? Well, excuse me, lesbo! Hah hah," she walked through the the living room towards the kitchen, brushing her long hair aside majestically as she trekked by them. She looked at Katsumi, now standing up and teeming, and said, "For future notice, if you don't want to get walked in on, then do your lesbo business in your bedroom, Katsumi-chan! Instead of infecting our couch with it." Akari sat there, feeling, not embarrassed, but definitely flabbergasted. She knew she should probably be feeling a little humiliated having been walked in on. But it was bizarre. This older girl, while ripping on Katsumi hadn't acknowledged her at all or even seemed semi-conscious of her. Above that, Akari was stunned by the vitriolic manner in which she talked to Katsumi. She didn't really know how to feel or how to act. This had all happened so spontaneously.

"What're you TALKING ABOUT!?" Katsumi yelled at her through the kitchen archway. "You make out with your "boyfriends"" all the time!" Katsumi mimed quotes with her fingers. The older girl, who Akari picked up was called Irene, _A foreign name? What country?_ simply drank the water coolly from her fridge, apparently ignorant of Katsumi's rebuttal. Once done gulping it down, she wiped her mouth and replied, "Right, notice the term, "boyfriends," there, imouto-chan. Girls are _suppose_ to make out with boys, Katsumi, not other girls." Katsumi grimaced again, and looked as if she were about to pounce.

"I'm sorry!" Akari suddenly found herself yelling loudly, blushing fiercely. Her spontaneous interjection suddenly won the attention of the sqaubbling pair. Akari wasn't even conscious of what she was saying. She was simply trying to diffuse the tension, in her usual Akari'n way. Automatically, she continued on, "I-I'm sorry for what we were doing and violating the rules of this house and for, um, well, do-doing what we were doing on the couch. I didn't intend any disrespect, I-"

"Don't apologize to her, Akari-chan! She isn't the boss of this place! She can't tell us what we can and can't do!"

Irene chuckled cooly while she stretched, showing off her figure. _She is quite tall,_ Akari thought to herself. She turned her piercing brownish-red eyes back on them. "Yeah, I may not be, but I'm sure mum wouldn't approve of it either, chibi-imouto."

Katsumi grimaced again while Irene chuckled further. Casually looking for dirt in between her fingernails, she continued, "Don't worry, I won't tell her, since your special friend is very polite. Just keep your lesbo habits in your bedroom, Katsumi, where we don't have to be subjected to it."

"Oh, shut up, oneechan!" Katsumi threw a projectile at her, which Irene dodged. "Ohh!" Irene chided her gleefully. She was now smiling and laughing. "Very mature of you, Katsumi!"

"I said shut up!" She tossed another projectile at her. She dodged it again with skill. She danced back towards the staircase. "Oh, look at me, I'm Katsumi," she joked, "I like to kiss other girls even though it's wrong! Ha ha!" She turned and ran up the stairs behind her. Katsumi vainly tossed one last projectile, it of course missing the target.

She grimaced and fumed a little while longer, until alas calming herself down. She turned to Akari still a little weirded out by the experience. "Don't mind her, that's just my older sister. She's a pain!"

"Your older sister? That was your older sister?"

"Hmm? Yeah, it is. Irene-Izumi. Gah! She's such an irritant!"

"But, but-," Akari couldn't believe that was Katsumi's older sister. It contradicted her experience so much - with her own older sister and with Katsumi ",-but all those things that she was saying to you. Those mean things~" Katsumi waved her hand at her. "Oh, don't worry about that. She just likes to rile me up!"

"Well, I think that the momentum has pretty much been killed at this point," Akari said, a bead of sweat going down her head. "I think I'll head home."

"Oh, don't feel like you have to leave on part of her. She's just an idiot!"

"Oh, don't worry, it's not just that. It is getting a little late, and I still have homework to do, after all."

"Oh, well, just stay here and do it here."

"Oh, are you sure?" Akari asked. Katsumi nodded, "Yeah, let's go up to my room, and it'll be no problem." Akari nodded, and so they went up and worked on their studies together, trying their hardest to limit the make-out breaks and keep them relatively short.

* * *

The next day, the Amusement Club waited outside the Akaza residence per usual to pick up their friend for their group walk home. Today, her older sister, Akane opened the door.

"Sick?" Chinatsu asked harshly, "What do you mean, "sick?" Is she okay?"

Akane elaborated, "I'm sorry, but she woke up today with a considerable fever. She really wanted to go, but our mother made her stay in."

How did Akari contract this sickness?" Yui asked her.

"Well, she went over to take care of a sick friend yesterday. Maybe she just caught it there."

"Sick friend, you say?" The trio said at once. Akane nodded, "Yes, soup and everything, " she said, also with a hint of anxiety, but none of the Amusements were picking up on that. Instead they were preoccupied with that piece of information that will no doubt aid them in their investigation when it begins.

"Thank you, Akane-chan," Kyoko said, "You've been very helpful!"

"Eh? Helpful? Well, I don't really know how, but okay, glad to help!" They bade each other farewell, and the group turned around to head to school. They, of course, discussed this new data and its implications all the way.

"Still," Yui said, "I think we should go visit her later. She'd really enjoy that." The other two nodded.

Back upstairs, Akari lay sunken in her bed, moaning in pain. and feeling like death.

Gyeeeeh~ she moaned. "I won't be able to spend the day with Katsu-chan today. I knew I shouldn't have kissed Katsumi-chan." Hearing the sound of bird-calls outside the window, Akari looked out and saw the beautiful blue sky. She thought about yesterday, and the level they had reached in their relationship. Most importantly, she remembered the kissing sessions - those very passionate kissing sessions.

Akari turned back and looked up at the ceiling. With her muscles in aches and pains, shivers going up her spine, and her head feeling on fire, she comforted herself with thoughts of Katsumi and her kiss. "Completely worth it," she told the ceiling and her bed as she closed her eyes to sleep. "Completely worth it."

Later that day, Akane heard a knock at the door. She went and opened it , and was greeted by a tall, young middle-schooler with jet-black hair, holding a bag of food supplies. She bowed while she greeted her. "Hello, you must be Akaza Akane," she said, "I'm Kato Katsumi. I'm here to see Akari-chan, is she in?"

"Um, yes. She's sick in her room. Are you a friend of hers?" Katsumi nodded, "Yes, Akari-chan and I are recent, but still very good, close friends. I just came because I wanted to visit Akari-chan and take care of her-"

Akane regarded the girl suspiciously, but ultimately let her in, doing her best to be courteous. "Of course," she said, "her bed is upstairs and to the right." She forced a smile. Katsumi bowed to her again. "Thank you," she said as she entered.

_Well, I may not know this girl or her relationship with imoutochan, _Akane thought, _but she does seem nice and she's very polite. I guess, um, no harm will happen by letting her in. She's not like a vampire or anything- _But Akane still had a sinking feeling. Maybe this girl was a vampire of sorts, a vampire who wants to feed on her dreams. But Akane smiled anyway and guided her guest to the stairs. "Thanks again!" Katsumi exclaimed as she walked up the stairs.

Needless to say, that when Akari saw her door open, she felt better already.

**A/N:**

So, a long, hefty chapter hopefully to make up for my absence. I've been cruel to all of you, and I apologize. I haven't been keeping up to my schedule at all. And not only that, there's no plot in this chapter! Just fluff! Maybe fluff with brevity, but fluff all the same! And I know you all hate that, you want plot and story and character, not rubbish cotton-candy. Because fanfiction readers, you're all high-brow and intelligent and artsy. Lol. Anyway, the next chapter - the secret revealed! Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun!

As for Katsumi's sisters - well, don't worry too much about them. They're not really going to play any sort of major role or anything. They're kind of just there to be a foil to Katsumi. Later, I might elevate them to a higher position in the narrative if need be, but don't worry about getting to attached to them. I just wanted mainly to give you all an insight into Katsumi's home life and how she lives.

Well, I'm going to organize myself a bit better this week, so hopefully I'll have something for you guys in two weeks. I promise I'll hold myself to that schedule. Also, I have an idea for an Oiichi-Kitakami KanColle story, so if you're a fan of that show, and that pairing, well then favorite and follow me, and you'll know when it comes out.

Until then, peace out, my Yuri-holics!


	14. Announcement: Reboot

Hello Fellow Readers:

This update here is to inform you that as of today, I have decided to reboot White Day. Some of the chapters will be deleted very soon, so do not be surprised when it happens. I would like to put some emphasis on the term, "Reboot." I am NOT, and I repeat _**NOT **_canceling and scraping "White Day." I am simply going back, cutting out the parts that have slowed the story down or just simply do not serve the story. I do have many ideas to take it that I think you will all enjoy, but it requires either violating things already established so far or at least undermines them.

I know a lot of you like the story, so this may come as a bit of a shock, and I apologize for the inconvenience. I was hesitant to adopt this course since I felt it myself to be a bit of a cop out, but I am not having fun writing the story as is, and if I am not enjoying myself then I cannot produce quality material. The story now, in retorspection, has become so bogged down in its own lore and I am not free to advance the plot as I see fit. I have become a slave to the plot rather than being its master, and its impossible to contribute anything meaningful under this condition.

I will tell you some details of my plan since I don't want to leave you all feeling anxious about this arrangement. I will start by telling you that I do not plan on completely scraping the story and starting completely over. Rather, I'm going to backtrack to Akatsu's first date, so everything before that and including this event still have a home in the canon (or fanon? Whatever). All the details established about the OC characters so far will all still be relevant, too, and they will all still exist and reappear. So, the Beast and the sisters will all reappear, but their introductions might be different. They will still be the same characters; however. Mariko will still be Katsumi's comedic sidekick, and they will both still be members of the Kendo club. The kendo match will also still happen, however, some minor details will change.

In general, the plot may change, but the story will be the same. The whole point of this is basically to clean the story up a bit and get it moving a little faster, rather than moving at the mile-an-hour pace it's been going. This is really only my second attempt at multi-chapter story, so I have justified this decision in my head as me simply trying to correct my mistakes. It will be better for you all too, since I will actually be able to finish the story, and I know you all do want that.

When will all this happen? I'm not too sure yet, I hate to say, but I don't plan to let it linger for too long, I promise you. I want to finish my other long story, "Rum Raisin in the Sun," first as I only have three more chapters. It was kind of a mistake to start WD before completing that anyway, and I feel that trying to balance out those two stories at once is one of the reasons that the plot here atrophied so quickly. I want to take the time to actually develop the ideas out first though before I get into them. I want to avoid the mistake I made the first time. I might also wait until after San-Hai is done - so I can re-acquaint myself with these lovely characters and maybe even get some new ideas from the source material.

Again, I know this may not be the best of news, but hey, at least I'm not canceling it. I want to assuage your anxieties again with my promise that I have NO plans to cancel the story. On the contrary, I'm excited about these ideas I have for the story, and it's the first time in a long time that I have been excited. And for me that's what's important - having fun with the story and working with it, not fighting against and feeling miserable. Because when that happens, everybody loses. How many movie series and TV shows declined in artistic quality because their makers grew weary of them and only wrote on because they were forced to? I do not want that to be the case here.

If anybody has any questions, please feel free to contact me and I will do my best to answer them. Or if you think you have any ideas or input, also feel free to reach out. Or, lastly, if you have any advice yourself on how to write long chaptered stories without having the plot become bogged down, reach out too, as I would be most appreciative.

Because of this move, I feel liberated. And I finally feel I can finish, not just this story, but "Rum Raisin" once again. Thank you all for your reading and support. I know you all won't hold this against me too harshly!

Have a great day wherever you are, and peace out! :)

Sincerely

Macho Man Randy Quaid

P.S. - I'm also changing my name to Macho Man Randy Quaid, because I'm applying to jobs and I am paranoid that they are somehow discovering my fanfictions and are rejecting me on that basis. Lol. Also, Macho Man Randy Quaid is a funny name, at least to me. Lol.


	15. Advertisement for Festivus special

Just some advertising. So, for Xmas Eve, I'm writing a little Yuru Yuri holiday fanfic, "An Amusement Club Christm-Festivus" where, if anyone has ever watched Seinfeld, Kyoko introduces her gang of troublemakers to Festivus and hijinks ensues. It's only up to chapter one, but chapter 2 will be written soon. I only mention it here because Katsumi will make a brief cameo appearance in it, so if anyone here hasn't had a Katsumi fix in awhile and needs to see some Akatsu action again, you can read that story.

Here's the link: s/11685729/1/An-Amusement-Club-Christm-Festivus

Thanks everyone. Merry Christmas, Happy Festivus, and Happy Holidays! Some more White Day will be coming in the New Year, I promise! :-)


End file.
